Wolf Lakes Secrets and Myths
by jailynne01
Summary: Anything can happen in Wolk Lake epecially when everyone has their secrets and others are forced to reveal their own.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I have done this, so please be gentle on the reviews, _(but honest). _I hope you enjoy!**

**Angel :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg._

Rolling over onto her side, Sophia even with having her eyes closed could feel the heat from the bright sunlight that was entering through the partial closed drapes, reluctantly she reached her long slender arms over to the alarm clock and turned it off. Peering through her squinted eyes she knew it was time to get up. Last nights events with Luke and Scott forced her to reset her clock from 9:00 to 11:00am.

Last night. That was the only thing that Sophia could think about from the time she closed her eyes in the middle of the night, and it was the first image that hit her like a freight train this morning. Last night Luke's green (jealously) had shown and Sophia knew it. But why? They were friends according to Luke. Luke had finally shown enough courage to talk to the half breed out in public, hell, he even showed her how to play pool. That was another thing….half breed. Sophia was only a half breed. Luke should be attracted to full bloods. She knew that Luke had been trying to get her into bed, but hell, that was Luke, he slept with any female with a tail between her legs, but she didn't think she qualified, hell what would his friends think?

Slowly, creeping out of bed Sophia headed straight for the bathroom to get a shower. She knew she had to get up and get going this morning even though she didn't have to be in at the diner until 1:00.

After finally getting out of the shower, drying, and placing her long brown hair into two French braids, Sophia finally managed to get dress. Yes, the yellow and pink dress uniform was tacky and dull, however, it was the required uniform. With her tennis shoes and socks in one hand and her keys in the other Sophia headed down stairs.

Before Sophia even hit the staircase she could smell the bacon and coffee that her dad must of started once he heard she was awake. She knew her dad could hear her tossing and turning even before her alarm went off especially with his keen wolf scents, so he must of decided to get a head start. Hell, she heard him head down stairs. He was trying to be as quiet as possible tip toeing past her door, however, with Sophia "changing" her wolf scents were becoming more stronger and more sensitive but that probably did not occur to her father, he did not know until last night that his little girl was changing. After tossing her shoes and socks beside the chair and her keys on the desk she headed into the kitchen.

Still with his back turned Matt Donner, the local sheriff, could hear and smell his little girl behind him. "Morning Sophia", Matt said as her flipped the bacon.

Slowly, Sophia sat down at the kitchen table. The table was already set for her and dads brunch. "Hey, dad". Sophia was nervous, and did not know what to say. She had been hiding her symptoms of her change for a couple weeks now and finally she had to confront her dad with the truth…Sophia Donner, Wolf Lake's very own half breed was changing. But was her relationship with her father going to change? That was what made Sophia nervous and speechless this morning. Since the day she could remember her father always wanted her to lead a normal life and get out of Wolf Lake and see the world, even more so after her mothers death. That was what Florence, Italy was supposed to be about, and now her father knew why she turned down the offer.

Turning around with a plate full of bacon Matt's eyes met Sophia's. He knew Sophia had a lot of questions and fears in her this morning, not only could he see the look on her face her could read her thoughts that she was broadcasting. He wanted to tell her about controlling her thoughts, but he knew that would make her even more nervous and he did not want to startle his little girl anymore that she already was, especially, after last nights incident with Luke and Scott. He knew that Luke, had shown a recent interest in Sophia the past month and half, however, he thought Luke had more common sense than what he showed last night than by throwing a human boy clear across the street. Yet, that led to another question that Matt had just the same as Sophia…why? His little girl was a half breed. Sitting the plate of bacon in the middle of the table Matt then took his place across the table from Sophia. Awkwardness and silence was in the room while the two made their plates. Finally after eating for about ten minutes without one word spoken Matt broke the silence

"I would have made us some sandwiches for lunch but I was not sure what time you were getting up, and I called the station and told them that I would not be in until this afternoon, so I thought brunch would be nice".

"No that's okay. Breakfast was good. It has been awhile since I actually had "breakfast". I am used to grabbing a Little Debbie or an apple on my way out the door." After swallowing another bite, "this is a change." Some relief fell over Sophia at least her father was talking to her, this made what she had to say to him somewhat a little easier knowing that he was talking to her. "Dad?"

"Yeah".

"I know that you and me can sit here and talk about brunch, going to work, moon beams, or the Seattle Seahawks, however, I think we just need to skip the awkwardness and talk about what's is both been on our minds and that is me changing." Sitting there Sophia realized that she had approached the subject head on not only surprising herself, but her father as well as he sat there with dumbfounded look on his face.

Matt felt some tension leave his body as Sophia said that to him. He wanted to talk to her about it before he even said "hi" to her this morning, hell he wanted to talk to her last night, but last night Sophia clammed up and said she did not want to talk about it. From the sheriff's office, from the car ride home, all the way to the house, he saw his daughter's fear, anger, and tears from hurt. However, Sophia said after asking for help she did not want to talk about it. He knew what had happened. He had saw the images of Luke and Scott run through Sophia's mind, however, he also knew that he would get nothing out of Sophia if she knew that he was invading her thoughts. So he thought he would let her come to him, just like the last time, when he found Sophia crying in the dark. He knew she was not going to study especially after the way she was dressed, he just had to let her grow up and come to him when she needed help and let her make some decisions on her own.

"Sophia, I really don't know what to say, except, I wish you would have told me sooner".

"I know. Its just that….I don't know, I figured that the symptoms of the change would pass me like the flu." Matt could not help but crack a small smile. "Also, I saw how happy you were when I got accepted to Florence and then how disappointed you were when I decided not to go. I just didn't……I don't know……. want you to feel guilty". Matt sat there knowing what she was talking about. "Since the day I could walk and talk and knew about you being a "other" you always wanted me to have mom's blood and you wanted me to get out of here and never look back. And know, we know that I can't do that. Dad? I was never afraid of staying in one place, yeah, I will miss out on stuff, but hey, I could travel, maybe not often, but I think I could sneak a trip somewhere without being hounded by wild animals. Anyway, I am not ashamed of my blood, not from my mom, and especially not from my dad."

Matt sat there and looked at his daughter trying to hold back tears. Sophia would always be his little girl, but he knew that she was growing up, hell, he came to the conclusion that she was grown up. "Sophia, I just wanted you to have a better life, you deserved better than this one town. You are beautiful and have a gift for art, I just never wanted that to go to waste here, I promised your mom".

"First of all that was a stupid promise to make especially when you had no idea how my life would turn out second, I am not afraid of the wolf that is in me, I am upset with it because of what I will represent".

Matt sat there with a very confused look on his face, "Sophia, I do not understand".

"Dad, for as long as I can remember I have been known as the half-breed. If…..when I change I will represent a wolf a "other". Everybody tells me that I look just like my mother…"

"You do!"

"I know, when I change I feel like I am betraying mom and who she was. When I change I will be a other and I don't want to feel like I am betraying mom and who she was because I loved her and everything that she has given me. When I look in the mirror I see mom now, when I change and look in the mirror I don't want to feel like I am disgracing her and what she has given me even after the change I still want to look in the mirror and see part of my mom."

"Sophia, you have never let your mom down. Even if……when you change and look into the mirror, you will still see her and you will not let her down because you are still you, and being yourself, you will be standing up for your mom, and that is what she would want just you be you." With tears rolling down her cheeks, Matt walked around the table and Sophia stood up and gave her dad a hug. "You have done nothing but make her proud with or without becoming a "other"."

"Well Dad, I have to get to work, thanks for brunch."

"Soph, you don't have to go to work today, I know you must be exhausted. Are you sure you want to deal with you know….everyone?"

Sophia knew who that "everyone" her father was talking about…Luke. "Dad, I have to go to work, I'll be fine, I'll take orders get lousy tips and call it a day, besides very few people know about me changing." Sophia, lied. She knew she was not fine, she knew for sure someway, somehow, Luke would end up making an appearance at the diner.

After putting on her socks and shoes, picking up her coat and keys, and kissing her father on the cheek "goodbye" Sophia was out the door, with not only butterflies of nervousness in her stomach, but knots of anger as to how her day was going to progress.

* * *

**I know this is a slow start, but please be patient, I will up date as soon as possible, again first time, please be gentle.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Italics _represent mind thoughts.**

**Chapter 2:**

"My, my, this has to be the first time that Sophia Donner is late for work or anything," Kit said shaking her head with a grin as she followed Sophia into the break room.

_Not the first thing I am late for, I am late "changing" _Sophia thought to herself. She stood before one of her best friends and knew that she could not tell her about the change, because she would never understand about being an "other". Kit was a full fledged human. Sophia knew once the day came that she too was a wolven, her days of running around with Kit were slim to none. But Sophia knew that she could confide in her best friend until that day happened.

"Lets just say I had a bad night", opening her locker door and placing her jacket in it and grabbing her apron.

"Bad night is an understatement in my opinion", Kit stated with her arms folded across her chest and still with a smirk on her face and her eyebrows raised.

After closing her locker door in the break room, Sophia turned around to face her friend with a very confused look on her face, "How and what do you know?" Sophia stated as she was tying her apron around her waist.

"Well, Scott called Devon who is dating Miranda when both of them was with Janet and me at the diner last night when Scott proceeded to tell Devon that on his and yours date none other than Lucas Cates showed up demanded to take you away. Sophia stood there and listened while Kit talked finally bringing her hands to rub the side of her temples knowing that a migrane was not far behind. "When Scott intervened, Luke nonchalantly tossed him clear across the road. Please stop me if I am wrong."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Well then I guess the rest of the story must be true, because Scott would then proceed to state that you then tossed "Mr. Bad Ass" himself, onto his car. How did I do?"

"Remarkably quite well, and all true."

"I knew that your dad taught you self-defense, but I had no idea that he stepped up and made you into Trinity from the Matrix."

Again this hurt Sophia that she could not tell any of her wolven secrets to Kit, but she knew that she would never understand. Sophia knew that her strength was coming from her wolf side, but try explaining that to a human. So Sophia put on a show and smiled for her friend, "well, dad and me has been working on more techniques since that girl ended up dead, you remember her heart was missing. So dad thought it was best that I learned some new moves." Sophia was lying, she knew that Nancy, who killed the young girl was dead too, but it was the best cover.

"Oh." After a long pause………. "so what is up with you and Cates?"

"I assure you, nothing. He is a royal pain in the ass."

"Whatever. You keep saying that however, you both seem to "run" into each other."

"We are friends, that is all, just friends".

"Yeah…okay", Kit said still smiling as she turned around and headed out into the dining area to continue her shift.

_Just friends. _That ran across her mind again, and she too was finding that hard to believe herself. Sophia knew that she had these feelings for Luke, feelings, for him that were unexplained. She knew she always had them since they were little. Before they were too young then he flipped and their worlds did not co-exist, and now, with her flipping what was gonna happen? But Luke, what was his agenda he had always been about one night stands. Was that what Sophia was going to be to Luke, questions that would have to be pondered later, "Sophia, it would be nice if you joined Kit into taking orders".

"Sorry Chef".

Lunch rush, Sophia was so busy taking and giving orders that she did not have time to pay attention to the many stares from pack and human teenagers that went in and out of the diner during the afternoon. Not only could she feel the many emotions from them, her new wolven abilities made her easy to hear all their conversations even better. Sophia knew that every teen heard about the incident with Scott, Luke, and herself, she just did not want to have to deal with it today.

Finally the diner crowd had died down, some pack members were at the pool tables, and a human couple was sitting in the booth, which was not unheard of but kind of uncommon. The diner was kind of like the "hang out" for pack members, so humans that came in were humans that knew who not to cross and kept their mouths shut, or out of towners, such as John Kannin. While sorting receipts with her back turned and facing the pick up window, Sophia felt all the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand on end, with goosebumps to match. But Sophia knew it was not a wind chill, not even with the bell above the door ringing and the diner door swinging open. That response only happened with one person, after taking in a big whiff of air, the smell of a familiar scent of pine and a particular cologne made Sophia knew for sure who it was…..Luke. _I'll just take his order then he'll go away. _

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, no mayo, and a chocolate shake to go, and no I just won't go away".

Flipping around to face him, she quickley took two steps towards him and the counter. Placing the palms of her hands on top of the counter and leaning forward, "you read my thoughts?"

_God, she smelled good! _"No, you were broadcasting them loud and clear, you will learn how to control them once you flip".

"So that's a double cheese, no mayo, what size shake?"

"Medium. Sophia you can avoid me all you want but sooner or later we will have to talk about last night."

Turning away from Luke, "Chef, double cheese, no mayo to go", Sophia said as she placed the receipt on the order window wheel and turned it to face chef and turning back around to face him. "Well lets see, Luke, you wrecked my date by ordering me to leave with you, flung him across the road, and made me flip you onto the hood of your car, and on top of the crap that I listed, I am going to go out on a limb and say that Scott will most likely not ever ask me out again".

Smiling, "good. Saves me time from having to wreck your future dates". With her back still turned Sophia was making Luke's shake. Luke couldn't help but look Sophia up and down because she looked hot even in that ugly waitress outfit. The dress was just the perfect size, it was tight enough to shape around the curves of her body and just short enough to show off her long slender legs.

"Oh no, I am still going to date", Sophia said as she turned around and placed the shake in front of Luke.

That took Luke's smirk off his face. _What did she just say? _ "Sophia, you cannot date humans. I won't allow it".

"Well, I can date kids from the hill then, and also if you haven't noticed I have not flipped yet, so Luke, I "rule you" routine does not go into effect for me."

"I don't trust any other pack members but me with you and you proved to me last night that you will flip and when you do Sophia, I am the future Alpha, what I say goes".

"So, that is how you run your pack, having all women being at your beck and call, you are starting to sound like your brother-in-law, Tyler, no wonder your sister ran away".

With one quick motion, Luke jumped up and was know face to face with Sophia with only the counter separating the two and his palms closed into fists placed on the counter leaning towards Sophia, thus causing Sophia herself to jump back slightly. _Shit, I scared her. _ His reaction caused the hill teens that were playing pool to turn and face him, however, they knew better than to cross their Alpha, they were no match for Luke and they knew it, so they just went back to their game, and the human couple had just left.

Sophia, realized too late how much what she had been saying not only angered Luke but hurt him, not only could she see it somehow her body could feel his hurt and anger. This was not the way she wanted the conversation to go.

"Luke I am so sorry. I had no right to say that. I have no idea what caused your sister to run, I am sorry". Luke could feel Sophia's remorse.

Sitting back down on his bar stool, "its okay. I was baiting you."

Coming around the corner and taking a stool seat next to Luke and facing him, "Luke, this is not how I wanted this conversation to go."

"Me either."

"I just don't………don't understand why you got all possessive last night? I mean I know that we are friends and that you could be just looking out for me, however, throwing my date clear across the road is a touch much don't you think?"

_Because it not only pisses me off but hurts me to see you with other males. _"Sophia, I know what Scott was thinking, he was…..he was just trying to get you….you know into bed." Luke realized that he was nervous. No girl has ever made Luke Cates nervous. But Luke knew that this was no ordinary girl sitting in front of him, this was Sophia Donner. This was his mate. Mate…that image and word did not hit Luke until right at this moment and time. He knew he always had feelings for her but when these feelings started to get more intense and did not go away he knew it was more.

"Luke, I am not saying this to piss you off, but, not every male has to have bed buddies, like you and Presley." Sophia's mouth curled when she said her name, and that reaction did not go unnoticed by Luke. Luke knew that Sophia was still pissed about catching him having sex with Presley at the rave, and he knew that Sophia would never be comfortable with Presley and his "relationship", but he had to make Sophia realize that he just wanted her and no one else, without looking like a sad sap. "Furthermore, just because or if Scott wanted to get me into bed does not mean that it was going to happen". Sophia could not help but be mesmerized by Luke sitting in front of her. His faded jeans and white t-shirt and black leather jacket did make him look like the James Dean type…maybe John Kannin was right? "Look it was just a date".

"Just a date uh? Did you go on this date to get back at me?" Luke could not help but smirk, he already knew the answer by the thoughts he was receiving from Sophia sitting there but he wanted to hear her say it.

Sophia knew that she went on her date with Scott just to make Luke jealous, but she was not going to show her cards until he showed his, "did you get jealous over Scott last night?" Both Sophia and Luke looked at each other for a moment without a word spoken until a noise interrupted their trance………_ding._

Chef ringed the bell on top of the counter, at that time both Sophia and Luke stood at the same time both standing in front of each other only a inch apart. Both could feel each others body heat beating off one another, and both could feel their heartbeat pick up. Luke slightly opened his mouth and Sophia could feel his breath on her body……..way too much for one day, Sophia thought. Stepping to the side to get out from in between Luke and the stool, "that's your order I better get that". Walking over to the other side of the counter, Luke watched her wrap his sandwich in a brown bag. 

Turning to face him, "that will be $3.75".

Tossing a $10.00 on the counter, "keep the change, I enjoyed the service".

Sophia couldn't help but smile, grabbing the bag out of her hand Luke lightly brushed his index finger along her hand sending waves of excitement through her body. "I'll be helping my mom tomorrow, so I'll see you at school Monday." With one last smile and wink at Sophia, Luke turned and walked out the door.

_WOW! _ Sophia thought. _I so need to avoid Luke Monday._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Standing in the master bedroom of the Cates Mansion, "Luke hand me that black marker", with his head still turned down and no eye contact made Luke handed his mom the permanent marker. "Hon, I know you want to help but I would understand if you did not want to. Believe me this is hard for me too".

Luke turned his back and began taping another box shut he knew he could not look at his mom even after that statement, especially since he caught his mom and Tyler Creed, his brother in law having sex at his dad's funeral. Anger and hurt rose to his throat, but Luke held back and knew that this was not the time for that discussion, but yet, when would ever be the best time to discuss that, "we both know that this was going to have to get done sooner or later, we might as well get it over and done with". Luke realized that he just made that statement like he was asking for a glass of water and not a care in the world, but Luke himself knew better. These items….these boxes were his dads stuff. Not Willard Cates the Alpha of the Pack, but Willard Cates father to Ruby, his late sister Amanda, and Luke himself.

A single tear went down Luke's face as he placed a red and black flannel shirt into a box labeled work shirts and pants. To most people who saw Willard Cates, they saw him as the Armani suit and tie type, however when Willard was with his family he had the tendency to dress in everyday jeans and shirts. Pulling the shirt up to his nose, Luke took in a big whiff of his dad's still lingering wolf scent. Luke still had a clear image of his father putting on this shirt after him and Luke came in from one of their very frequent midnight runs. Then it hit Luke. Never again would he and his father have those midnight runs. Never again would they head deep into the woods while gracefully leaping over fallen down timber. Never again would his father give him the wisdom that Luke himself would use as the future Alpha, wisdom that was passed down from Alpha to Alpha. There was so much knowledge within Will Cates, however, Luke, would have to learn on his own.

After placing a box labeled shoes on the floor Vivian turned her head around to see that Lucas was deep in thought of his father. Even with his back turned Vivian knew that Luke had tears in his eyes, and she could feel the emptiness within him. "I know that you will have some hard times ahead of you Lucas as Alpha. So much you do not know and so much that your father did not get to tell".

"I'll learn, not every Alpha had there daddy there to hold their hand".

Vivian knew that Luke meant no sarcasm or hurt when he said that. She knew that Luke is and will always miss is father, but she knew he had to deal with his passing in his own way. At that very instance an image of Sophia Donner came into Vivian's mind. Sophia was like a second daughter to the Cates. Luke and Sophia were inseparable when they were younger. Vivian knew that their friendship had demised once Luke flipped, but even Vivian knew that Luke's feelings for Sophia never died, they only grew stronger and she had a feeling that Sophia felt the same way. Vivian knew that Sophia had and would continue to help Luke through the coming months.

"But even future Alpha's need reminded of their duties and how they should act", Vivian stated as she slowly stood up from the knelt down position on the floor to face Luke, who too was now facing his mother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Luke, I know about you and throwing a human clear across the street Friday night."

Placing his hands on the side of his hips and a smile creeping up on his face, "look no one got hurt and no one was around".

"Well, that is a good thing, because to top it off from what I hear is that Sophia managed to one handedly throw you on top of your windshield, hence the dent on the hood and a cracked…..no let me rephrase that…..shattered window." Vivian couldn't help but notice the smile that got even bigger from Luke.

Thoughts of that night hit Luke. Sophia showing signs of the flip only excited him even more, but what confused Luke was the fact that Sophia had not flipped yet, but yet, she managed to one hand pick up a male "future" Alpha. Hell, full grown males and females have enough trouble doing that, how could she?

"Mom, Sophia and I have already discussed the problem, and it is resolved."

"Resolved?"

"Yes. Sophia understands that she cannot date humans it's the way of the pack".

"Oh, you mean like her father not dating a human, or your sister not dating human, to be honest with you I think it starting to become an epidemic. Anyways… you said humans, you did not say other pack members, well lets say Randy or even Sean."

Vivian saw Luke's soft face turn into a hard rock, "that will never happen, I'll never allow it".

"Oh, really. Why?"

"Sean and Randy are not her type."

"So your Sophia's type?"

"What?"

"Are your Sophia's type?"

After a long pause…."I am not really going to discuss dating with my mother." Turning around Luke began to tape another box sitting on the bed.

"Just for the record Luke", he stopped taping the box and listened to his mother with his back turned, "she is a hell of a pick". Luke smiled and continued to tape the box.

Vivian realized that her son was in love. He would never admit it, at least not now. Her son's happiness make Vivian realize how much she wanted be happy herself. Her son was in love with Sophia Donner and Vivian herself was in love with Matt Donner. Several years ago, Vivian had to watch Matt Donner marry another, not only that, but a human no less. Till this day resentment towards Marie still lingered. Not saying she did not love Willard, but Willard himself knew that he was second best, because if Vivian could have done things differently she would have chosen Matt. But Vivian thanked the lord everyday for sending her Luke.

"Mom….."

Vivian thought that Matt would have come back to the pack after her death, but if anything it only pushed him farther from them and even farther from her.

"Mom?"

Luke calling her name snapped Vivian out of her day dream and wishful thinking. "Yeah?"

"What is this box? It has your initials on it."

Staring shell shocked, Vivian just stood there. The box had a deep dark red cherry color. Even with the darkness of the box you could tell that it had been hiding due to the fadedness and dirt and dust that had collected on it. The box was about the size of a shoe box, and a gold plate was in the middle with "V.C." initialed on it. You could also see a place on the front that was a lock and looked like you needed a key for. One of those keys that reminded you of the old Victorian style keys. Reaching for the box, "where did you find this?"

"It was in one of the empty boxes I got upstairs from the attic. What's in it?"

Licking her dried lips, and pulling the box closer to her, "oh…your father...um got this for me when we got married. I kept small mementos from my childhood in it."

"Well open it up I wanna see what's in it", Luke reaching for the box, Vivian suddenly pulled it away.

"Look it takes a key. I don't think I have it anymore."

"Okay."

"We'll jimmy with it later."

"We'll break the damn thing open." Luke turned around smiling and continued to fold his father's shirts and place them in the same cardboard box that he found the little one in.

Vivian gave her son a small grin. She too turned around and faced the dresser losing her grin in the process. There she placed the cherry box on the dresser. With her palms laying on the dresser help keeping her balance and tapping her fingers on the dresser, Vivian slowly titled her head downwards so her eyes met the floor, after standing like that which seemed for eternity, Vivian slowly raised her head and her eyes met her own reflection…………_No onewill ever know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Walking down the school hallway the stares, the whispers, the small grins, and evil smiles from others…. Sophia accepted nothing less of Wolf Lake High teenagers. Sophia was expecting all of the above after word got out to everyone about what happened between her, Scott, and Luke a couple nights ago. Sophia was prepared, however, Sophia was not prepared for Luke. Since she saw him at the diner, she kept drilling it in her head that she must stay away from him.

Arriving at her locker Sophia began to undue the combination on it when Sophia could feel a very angry vibe in her radius. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the half breed who his flipping." Sophia knew who exactly who that voice belonged too. Turning around to face Presley, Sophia noticed that she was not alone; Brianna and Cleo were in tow.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Sophia said, "Presley its 8:00 in the morning, I am running late so I did not get a chance to have my cappuccino, so why we don't skip the pleasantries, and tell me what you want."

"I just wanted to congratulate you, I heard that you took on two men in one night. Granted, one was an ungulate, but, Luke, a male Alpha, I must say you are racking them up and showing some of us ladies how its done", Sophia saw a smile creep on Presley's face, not that Brianna and Cleo was not missing one.

"What's the matter Presley, afraid that I will take away your slut of the school label?" That comment hit home, so close to home, that all three girls lost their smiles within seconds and a low growl was made by Presley, causing several pack members to turn towards the commotion, a normal human would not have heard the growl unless they was standing close to the conversation, luckily no human was close enough around to hear anything, but everyone saw the heated tension between the females. Even with the way the conversation was going Sophia could not help but smile at her comment.

Presley putting her hands on the side of her waist, "that's good, but just remember what I told you…once you flip the mystery is gone and so is Luke." With that last statement Presley turned around so quickly that her hair flipping almost slapped Sophia in the face. Brianna and Cleo gave one last snide grin to Sophia before falling behind Presley.

Turning back around to face her locker, Sophia finally managed to open it up and began finding her folders and books for her first class. As much as Sophia hated Presley, Sophia couldn't help but take what she had to say with some serious thought and it scared Sophia because one thought came to Sophia's mind with what Presley had to say…what_ if what she said was true? What if Luke only wants to be with me because he wants to flip me? _

With the last thought in her mind Sophia couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She wanted more from Luke. She wanted to be more to him, but a big part of Sophia couldn't help but agree with Presley and that part made her feel even worse, _agreeing with Presley_, shaking her head of that thought. All of the sudden, Sophia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, without turning around again she knew whom it was. _Maybe some wolf traits aren't so bad after all? _

Coming up next to Sophia, Luke casually leaned the side of his body against the locker next to Sophia while crossing one leg over the over, with both hands in his pockets and wearing a cocky grin. _Even in the most casual clothing she looks great! _Luke could not help but look at Sophia in admiration. She was wearing boot cut jeans, and black boots, with a oriental long sleeved shirt that was v-necked that made Luke even harder not to focus on her chest which the shirt was helping to accentuate. "Hey, what's up?"

With both her hands still in her locker she just turned her head to make eye contact with him, "hey. Not much. And you?"

"Not much. Well…um…me and mom packed up most of my dads' things yesterday."

So that was what he was doing. "Oh…how um…did it…you know go? I am sure that was not easy." _Why did he have to look so cute, it would make it much easier for me to avoid him and make this conversation somewhat more relax able? _Luke was wearing one of his normal school outfits, faded jeans with a white t-shirt and an unbuttoned shirt over top of it. Even with this casual look, the clothes accentuated his firm toned muscular body that Sophia had already seen and to be honest wouldn't mind seeing again. His hair was gelled and messy, but very sexy.

"It wasn't easy, but I knew that it had to get done. I knew that if I waited to long I would have never wanted to do it."

"Yeah, I can understand that", turning her head she began to search through her locker.

Luke couldn't help but sense Sophia being uncomfortable especially when she showed very little eye contact with him and kept looking down. After closing her locker and having a two folders and a book in her hand Sophia turned around to face him, even though her body was turned towards him, her eyes continued to maintain eye contact with the floor. Slowly, taking one of his hands out of his pockets and leaning off the locker, Luke took his hand and took it up under Sophia's chin and helped guided her head so that her eyes met his.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

With her eyes closed by the innocent contact that his hand gave her face, she opened them up to respond, "nothing…I…um…just have not been getting much sleep. You know…with the change and all…so I am kinda out of the zone", Sophia smiled to play along with her lie. She was just so damn confused about her feelings for him, and his for her, and especially with what Presley had to say, she didn't know what to say or do when he was around.

Luke knew that she was not telling him everything. But Luke did not want to evade her thoughts; he knew for sure that that was a 100 sure way to piss of a mate. "I understand…when I was going through the flip I…"

_Riiinnnggg. _Both Sophia and Luke looked at the clock hanging in the school hallway, then back at each other.

Sophia brought her books up the her chest and crossed her arms around them, "well that's the bell, I better get going."

"I can walk you there…"

"No, that's okay, it is just a couple doors down," walking away from him she turned her head to look back at him, "you don't want to be late either".

"I'll see you in chemistry then".

"Okay." Turning her head she only walked a couple doors down until she turned into one of them. Luke couldn't help but feel upset at himself. _I know she is still probably upset over what happened with that ungulate and their date, but we talked about that she seemed okay. What if she realized she wasn't interested in me? I'll find out what is going on, I'll ask her in chemistry. We have chemistry! Everything will be okay, as long as she stays away from that Nicholas kid, because everyone else knows she is off limits. _With that in mind, Luke headed off to his first period class.

Sophia walked into the library, which was study hall, her first period class. As soon as she walked in her eyes connected with Scott's. Sophia was dreading this since the moment she woke up. She knew that Scott had seen her throw Luke onto the hood of his car and she knew that she would have to explain herself and even Luke's actions. Holding the books tighter to her chest, she slowly walked up to his table. From the time she entered from the time she walked up to him Scott's eyes never left Sophia's.

Nervously, "hey Scott".

"Hey".

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Gesturing with one hand for her to sit down and playing with a pen in the other, "no. I…um…was hoping to see you". With a long pause, "I wanted to talk to anyway".

Slowly pulling the chair out for under the table, Sophia took her place across from Scott. "So…how have you been?" After realizing what she just said, "dumb question I know. Listen Scott, I just wanted to apologize for our date, I had no idea that Luke would show up and do that."

"You don't have to apologize I know you had nothing to do with what went down, I am more worried about you. I mean I don't know why I should, I mean after the way you took care of Luke yourself." Sophia started to look down. "Sophia, I know that your dad taught you some self defense moves". Sophia sat there and listened to him speak. "Kit told me that he has been teaching you more moves since more young girls have been showing up hurt, dead, or missing, I can't blame him."

"Oh. Listen I really am sorry that our date got ruined."

"If it's any consolation I was having a good time. I just wish you would have told me that your ex-boyfriend or current boyfriend was still hung up on you."

That shot her eyes open and mouth, "oh no, no, no…Luke and I are just friends. A little over protective from time to time, but just a friend."

"If you say so." After a long silence, Scott showed enough courage to ask what he wanted to ask her on their last date but didn't get the chance obviously. "Sophia?"

"Yeah"

"I was kind of hoping that maybe if you like…um we could go out again?"

Sitting there and listening to Scott ask that question, Luke and his threats popped into Sophia's head. "Well, I um have to see what my dad says. After finding out about our last date he has been very sensitive and I am kind of grounded."

"Oh. That's cool, just ask him and see what he has to say."

Nodding her head, "I'll let you know."

Getting up from the table after getting his things together, "listen I have to head to guidance counselor's office and pick up some college forms, let me know about our date."

"Yeah, okay. Later".

"Later".

Sophia watched him walk away. Yes, she had lied to Scott, but she did not have the heart to tell him no flat out. She was only looking out for his safety. She knew that if she went on another date with Scott, Luke would have his heart and ribs for lunch and dinner…literally!

At that moment Sophia had seen Mark Willis walk by. Mark was a skin walker, he had no higher status within the pack but even after his flip he was always nice to Sophia. "Hey Mark!"

Startled back Mark looked at Sophia like he had just seen a ghost. Stuttering, "hey…hey Sophia."

"Do you want to join me?"

"No I can't I um have to get a book for a …a … paper."

Noticing that he had something on his shirt Sophia went to pick it off. Matt noticed that Sophia was reaching for him he instantly jumped back. He knew that if he had his scent on Sophia and vice versa and his Alpha found out, it would be his death, especially after Luke told the younger pack to keep away from Sophia and no one give her grief. "Matt, What are you doing? There is something on your shirt".

"I'll get it. Just don't touch me!"

"What? What has gotten into you?"

"Listen Sophia, if we were ever friends, do me and yourself a favor and don't touch me". With that last statement Matt headed back to his table.

Sophia was left with Matt's harshness and words. After sitting back down at her table Sophia, could not help but continue to think about what Mark said, _"don't touch me!" Why would he be so annul about me touching him? What a minute, touch…scent…linger. Son of a bitch! Luke!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

During her first period class and the next two classes, it seemed like eternity before fourth period chemistry. The entire morning, Sophia continued to fume and curse under her breath with her frustrations with the infamous Lucas Cates. Ever since Matt had not directly told her that Luke had sent his warnings not to touch Sophia, anger was all that she could see. Walking into Sherman Blackstone's class Sophia saw a mixture of pack and human kids. The only classes that were divided were Wolf History (human American History) and P.E. (the very noticeable physical strengths and abilities of the wolven spoke for themselves why they were divided from human). The seating arrangements were made alphabetically, which made Sophia's seat right beside Luke. Turning to look towards her seat at the long black top table, Luke was already sitting on his stool with his eyes meeting hers. Sophia's gaze looked like she could burn holes into him.

_She looks pissed. _Luke couldn't help but be somewhat intimidated and worried over Sophia's look. He had seen her earlier and knew that she was upset over something but did not want to pry. Luke wished he had resolved the issue, because it looks like this morning gave her enough time for her anger to build.

Taking her gaze off of Luke Sophia walked over to her seat. After taking her seat, Sophia just opened her notebook and began to scribble some words in it while never making eye contact with Luke. Luke realized that he would have to be the first one to initiate the conversation. "Hey".

Looking up at him her face very hard looking, "Luke I think that it is best that we just don't say anything at this point to each other. Because I know that I will say something that I mean and then regret it."

Luke now had a very confused look on his face. "Well, this has to be the first time for me. In one day I have managed to make you sad and angry with an all of about 30 words."

"Well, if anyone said it could not be done you have managed to do it Luke."

In a somewhat pleading tone, Luke said, "what I have I done to make you so…" now with a sarcastic tone, "I don't know what are you now angry, sad, hurt, happy…give me something to work with here."

Still with a hard look on her face with her eyebrows raised, "I don't know let someone touch me and see what emotion you play out."

With that statement Luke's mouth dropped open. Luke knew that Sophia heard about anyone touching her and it would be his death sentence. Luke knew how independent Sophia was, that was one of her qualities that made her different from any other female that he wanted. He knew that this statement made Sophia feel like she belongs to him and not herself, and that was not Luke's intentions at all. He just didn't want any male scent other than his own on his mate, but hell, that was any male talking about his female mate. But now he had to deal with an angry mate. So Luke knew that he only had one thing to do, which was passed down not from Alpha to Alpha but from man to man, tell her she was right and you were wrong. "Look Sophia…" without finishing his statement the class bell rang.

"Good afternoon class." Sherman Blackstone walked in carry a box labeled Toxic/Chemical slides. Heading over to his desk Sherman placed the box on it and looked up at the teens. Looking around Sherman was mentally taking attendance when his eyes came across two teens…Luke and Sophia. Sherman knew that both Luke and Sophia were mates. With them two in mind, Sherman began thinking about all that he had done, _I know what I did was wrong but it was in everyone's best interest...it is all about survival of the pack. What I did set things into a ripple effect for the best, but not before the worst. Now how to get those two to connect and make the circle complete, god only knows. "_All right boys and girls today I am going to be showing you some slides of what happens when you mix chemicals together and their reactions. But I have to set up the projector so just talk amongst yourselves until it is set up."

Luke did not need to be told twice before seizing this opportunity to talk to Sophia whispering to her he said, "Sophia look I am sorry. I think that people misunderstood what I said."

Now looking at him her hard face turned soft, hoping that he would explain what he meant to say and what everyone else misunderstood.

"I just meant that no human could touch you."

That soft look did not stay on Sophia's face long, "Luke are you that obtuse."

"Mr. Cates and Ms. Donner, looks like you to are in the chatting mood, why don't you two put that to good use." Both Sophia and Luke looked up from their whispering huddle to look at Sherman. "Why don't you two head to the library, I have placed some articles and books in Room 2. I want you two to put together a 5-page paper and oral report on the causes and effects of mustard gas. Luke, I am sure you are familiar with it." Luke giving him a small frown got up followed by Sophia and collected their things. "Don't look at this as a punishment you two, everyone in the class, is going to have to do this only with a different chemical, you two are just the first ones to present theirs two weeks from now, and tomorrow Sean and Sarah will be taking this class time to get their information." Both Luke and Sophia looked back at their friends who were seated behind them and noticed that both Sarah and Sean were not absent of smiles.

After closing the door in Room 2 in the library both Sophia and Luke plopped their books and bags on the table. These small rooms in the library were like small conference rooms. There were four rooms. Each room had a long conference table to hold about 6 people two on each side and one on each end a TV and VCR for watching various resources, no windows, and had a plain white paint on them. The only window was on the door, but blinds were on the door inside facing the room. Sophia saw a box of magazines and a stack of books, lying in the middle of the table. After placing her belongings in one of the empty seats at the end of the table, Sophia sat in one of the side seats. Reaching for a book Sophia opened it to the table of contents, "so we had mustard gas."

Luke went immediately to the seat next to Sophia and grabbed to book that she was reading from the table with one hand and closed it, then placed the book on the table behind him.

"Luke if you wanted to read that book all you had to do was ask." Sophia reached for another book but her hand was stopped by Luke's who took his hand and placed it on hers guiding her hand to touch the table.

"I don't wanna talk about mustard gas I wanna talk about us. I have you alone and I am not letting this time go to waste." Sophia took her hand from underneath Luke and took both her hands and ran them through her long dark hair. Sitting back in her chair Sophia crossed her arms and looked at Luke. "Fine, Luke, we'll talk. What about **US** do you want to talk about?"

"Well, this morning, you were all short and you seemed upset, not angry, but…I don't know, sad, or something."

"Oh, so it obviously had to be about you."

"Well was it?"

"I told you I have not been getting much sleep."

"You're lying."

"So not only can I not date, no one can touch me, I have to stay away from humans, and now I am liar, oh… don't worry Luke I am starting to see what your intentions are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You and your wham bam thank you mam, attitude with me."

"Again Sophia, you have to explain this to me outside the box because I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

"Me and you sleeping together."

That popped Luke's eyes open. "Sophia, I am still inside the box."

"I know that the only reason that you have showed any interest in me is because I am showing signs of the flip and now you want to be the one to flip me."

Leaning towards Sophia with his elbows resting on his legs, "is that what you think?"

Still not facing Luke and a tear in her eye, "that is what I know."

"You think that I am doing all of this crazy stuff and risky the pack so I can get you into bed?"

Sophia turned her head to look into Luke's eyes. She saw that sadness was running through them. Getting up from his seat Luke saw that Sophia noticed the hurt in his eyes and he did not want her to see how much she makes him vulnerable, but vulnerable in a good way. Walking to the other side of the table, Luke leaned against the table, with both palms pressed against it giving his body balance. "Sophia, I am doing all this crazy stuff, because not only does it piss me off to see you with another guy, not just human, any male, it makes me…" tilting his head downwards, "I don't know…sad. Because they are touching you and not me, they are in your thoughts and not me; they are making you smile and not me. I want to be the one that makes you smile, and I want to be the one that you are thinking about not them. And it makes me upset that you are responding to them and not responding to me. So to answer your question that you asked me at the diner…yes…I am jealous. But I am jealous over any guy, not just Scott."

Sophia sat there her mouth kept opening and closing like she was going to say something but nothing ever came out she just sat there leaning back in her chair her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes gradually looking Luke up and down and then around the room, then at Luke and then back at the room.

"Sophia say something…please."

Sophia slowly stood up from her chair. She casually walked over the other side of the table where Luke was standing. Now she and Luke were standing in front of each other.

"Say something please."

"I did go out with Scott, because I was pissed at you and I was trying to get back at you. This morning Presley gave me some lip about once I flip that you will not be interested in me anymore, and I am still pissed about you telling everyone that I am off limits but…" slowly Sophia began to creep closer to Luke, until they were a mere two inches apart from each other and now in a low hushed voice, "I think about what you said and me knowing that you are sincere and being honest, outweighs the that bad part".

"Oh, so Nicholas was bait?" Sophia now had a smile from ear to ear. "Listen about Presley, she is just sour that she never got to me the way that you do."

"Oh she never got to know you vertically?"

Luke had to smile, but he knew that Presley and his relationship with her would always be a touchy subject for Sophia, but he knew once he and Sophia mated all worries would fade. Now Luke joined her in the very low voice, Luke began to tilt his head, and a cocky smile crept up on his face, "how do you know that I am telling the truth?"

"I looked into your eyes."

Sophia closed the gap between her and Luke. Slowly Sophia tilted her head and her and Luke's lips connected. It seemed liked eternity before it ended. The kiss started out light and soft, but as both Luke and Sophia's body heat turned up, so did the kiss. I started to become more passionate and air was becoming a factor…they needed some! Sophia's hands that were on his strong hard chest slowly moved their way up his chest, to his shoulders, around his neck. Their Sophia's fingers found their way through his hair. Luke's hands were all over Sophia's body, however, one hand finally found a resting spot on the side of her hip while the other found it on the side of her cheek cupping her face. After coming to the conclusion that they had to get some oxygen both broke from the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. Both with their eyes closed, and there mouths open and gasping for air, the other could not help but be aroused by each other's hot breath on each other.

Luke opening his eyes, "we might not be learning about chemicals and their chemistry but there is definitely chemistry in the room."

Sophia laughing pushed herself off of Luke with her hands, but Luke caught her hands and pulled her back into him. "Luke, we got to get this paper done."

"How in the hell do you expect me to concentrate on chemicals, with you in the room and a after a kiss like that, hun, it is not going to happen."

Giving him one quick peck on the lips, she used that distraction to escape his grip and walked over the other side of the table, "we have to because if I fail this paper, I will have to punish you."

With a smile that would make the Grinch jealous, "promises, promises!" Sophia gave him a serious look but yet soft that knew she took his joke, and he knew that she meant business and knew that they better get to work. "How bout you sit on that side and I stay over here, I have a feeling any other way and absolutely nothing will get done." Luke smiled and took his place in his seat. However, when Luke looked back up at Sophia her entire face had turned white. "Sophia are you are okay?"

Grabbing her abdomen, "Luke…I…um…think…" with that last statement, Sophia fell to the floor screaming in pain. Luke jumped over the table and cradled Sophia in his arms. With Sophia screaming so loudly the librarian came rushing in.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she just fell to the floor! Go get Sherman Blackstone hurry!"

While the librarian took off to get Sherman other students held open the door and watched as Luke held Sophia.

Still holding her stomach Sophia said, "its happening isn't it?"

"Yeah baby, its okay, just…don't fight it. Sherman's coming. He'll know what to do just hold on." Luke bent down to kiss her forehead. Soon Sherman rushed in.

"Well looks like its time for this little pup."

"Sherman we have to get her out of here."

"Luke take her to my house, I'll call Matt."

Luke swiftly picked up Sophia into his arms. With one arm holding her stomach and other draped around Luke's neck. "Its okay babe, I got you."

Rushing outside to his car Luke carefully placed Sophia into the passenger side and then he was off to Sherman's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

As the door swung open in the sheriff's department the bell above it had a smooth ring tone to it, Molly the sheriff's deputy looked up to see Wolf Lake's Sheriff Matt Donner standing before her. He had on his everyday jeans and flannel shirt, with work boots and his brown leather jacket to complete his wardrobe attire. Even though Molly could see that nothing in his clothing style had changed, Molly could tell that Matt was not himself. His eyes were red and had black circles under them. It was the look that anyone could see from someone not sleeping. "Molly I am going to need the Robbins homicide file and the Daltons' Pharmacy robbery file", Matt said as he walked in and tossed his keys on his desk and placed his jacket on the back of his chair.

Molly had immedialty went to the file cabinet and retrieved the files that Sheriff Donner had asked for. Even though Matt had not flipped in over 16 years, Matt was still a very respected and powerful man in Wolf Lake. Even before his exile of his "otherness", Molly even knew that Matt was so strong that he was in line to become Alpha of the Pack, even thought he was not born into the family of higher power. Back then everyone knew that he was almost a shoe in for the line, however, him falling in love with a human put a nail in that coffin. However, even though, Matt choice a human as his mate, many people still respected and looked to him for advice including the late Alpha himself, Willard Cates. So Molly knew that Matt Donner was not a man to cross.

Molly knew that the Matt had been consuming himself with his work lately but even more so after Willard Cates "hunting accident", hell even Molly knew better than that. The sheriff's department had stated "a hunting accident", but Molly being a skin walker herself had to keep the secrets of the pack hidden and watches out for the survival of the pack. But Molly had a feeling that there was more to Matt and his work habits than the murder of Willard Cates.

Coming up to Matt and placing the folders in front of him she looked down at him, "Matt…are you okay? You seem exhausted."

Looking up at Molly, Matt couldn't help but appreciate his friends concern, giving her a small smile, "Do I look that bad?"

Molly then went over to sit in the chair across from his desk, "its not that, its just that you have been working a lot lately. I know you want to try and find out what happened to Willard, but the past couple days, you seem, to be busy, yet, unfocused."

Matt leaned forward to place his arms on his desk and cross them on each other. Matt knew that he could talk to Molly, herself being a full blood skin walker. She would understand why he has been flustered and worried and not freak out on him when he talked to her. "Well, Sophia is starting to… flip."

"Oh." Leaning back in her chair Molly, knew why he has been so unfocused his daughter was flipping. Molly knew what this meant for any parent. There is always a chance that a pup could not make it. There has been other cases where one does not fully flip and he or she has stopped in the middle of his or her flip and they are part human part wolf and be put to sleep. A pup could also flip completely and life a long and natural life. But one fact that was undeniable was that the older a pup got the harder and more painful it was on him or her. Molly knew that fear had been casted on Matt. Sophia was 16 years old, and most pups her age have flipped by now, and not only that, Sophia was only part wolf. Everyone in Wolf Lake knew that Sophia's mother was a human and Sophia had to endure the pain of being called a "half breed" from not only her peers but from everyone. So now Sophia was flipping and what was going to happen was somewhat a mystery to everyone.

The bell above the door rung again and both Matt and Molly looked over to see who had walked in and it was Wolf Lake's new deputy John Kannin. Getting up from her seat Molly walked over to her desk and picked up her keys. "Matt I am going to pick up Miranda, she seemed to have been pick pocketing for the lounge again." With that last statement, Molly walked past John and gave him a wink, "later Kannin".

John gave Molly a nod and grins and watched her walk out the door. He had been nervous around Molly since she tried to seduce the night they tried to apprehend two killers, but he also knew she has not tried anything since them, it was the strangest thing. Turning back around, John noticed that Matt had stood from his chair. "Kannin, what are you doing here? I though I told you to take a couple days off." Matt told John to take some rest since he thought he deserved it, especially after having a weird scientist Art VanHallen, put blood in him. Matt did not mean for John to get hooked up and shot up with blood, but Matt had to play along with VanHallen to set him up…hey survival of the pack.

Going over to his own desk John placed his jacket on the back of his own chair in the same manner as Matt, "I did. Now I am back to work and going to solve murders and look for the missing."

Matt knew whom he was referring to…Ruby. John had traveled here to look for his missing love Ruby Wilder aka Ruby Cates. The only daughter to the late Willard Cates and the white wolf of the pack. That was why Ruby was brought back to Wolf Lake, because of her pelt color. White was a rare and powerful pelt color, and one who wears the pelt of white usually weds the future Alpha. Matt had consistently told Kannin that Ruby was a lost cause, but John showed no intentions of leaving Wolf Lake with out Ruby, so Matt though the best way to spy on John was to hire him as his very own deputy.

"Well I am glad you're feeling better…so welcome back. Now get back to work", Matt said as he sat back down in his chair and opened the top yellow folder and began sorting through the papers.

John walked over to Matt's desk and took the seat that Molly was sitting in earlier. "So after the fire a someone told me the word…skin walkers," Matt looked up from his papers, "what does it mean? Sherman Blackstone told me that they are Indian myths that are humans transforming into animals. He didn't say any animal in particular but did say fang. And after being hooked up last night to a wolf I assumed he meant a wolf."

"Well, skinwalkers are Indian folklore that has been passed on from generation to generation, so some people start to believe it."

"Sheriff I think you and everyone else in this town is hiding something and Ruby. The more I stay here the more people want to be quiet."

Still looking at John, "Kannin I have no idea where Ruby Cates is, but obviously she did not want you to know where she was because if she did she might have told you a little bit more about herself and her past." Looking at the sheriff, John couldn't help but wonder what Matt was saying was true, why had Ruby kept her entire past a secret? He wanted to find out and he wanted to find her even more. _Riiinnnggg _ Matt picked up the phone, "Wolf Lake Sheriff's Department. Yeah…okay…yeah…tell her I will be right there, be careful with her when you do it!" Slamming the phone down and grabbing his keys and jacket Matt was headed for the door.

"What's going on Donner?"

"It's…a… Miranda she…needs me…I got to go. You stay here and take calls!" John watched as Matt ran out the door, jumped into his car and was off.

_God just let her be all right! I can't believe I am going through this again…fear and pain! _The call had not been about Miranda, Sherman had called Matt to let him know that Sophia had started to change and Luke was with her on his way to Sherman's house now. _God just let her be all right!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It seemed like an eternity before Luke arrived at Sherman's house. All the way there, Luke had to see and hear Sophia's pain as she endured the change. Seeing Sophia curled up into the fetal position, and screams of pain, was almost too much for Luke to bear, and he knew it because he could feel tears begin to swell in his eyes. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Luke knew that this was no time for him to be weak, he had to be the strong one if Sophia was going to make it through her first flip alive.

As he sat and listened to Sophia's screams of agony, flashbacks of his own change crossed his mind. The pain of your bones cracking and muscles burning, as they shift and change throughout your body so that they can transform you into your wolf, Luke knew exactly what Sophia was going through, and it hurt him even more then listening and seeing her in pain, was knowing that he could do absolutely nothing about it. Cooing Sophia with soft remarks, "its alright Sophia were almost there" and "baby, I'm right here" while constantly stroking Sophia's face with one hand and driving with the other was the only thing Luke could do while watching and waiting.

Even though to Luke and Sophia it seemed like forever until they got to Sherman's, with Luke driving like a bat out of hell, throughout Wolf Lake, they arrived at his house within minutes. Turning sharply into Sherman's drive- way, after turning off the engine, Luke immediately jumped out of the car and Charlie's Angel rolled over the newly replaced car hood. Opening the door, Luke could see that Sophia was closer than ever to the change. Her face had turned white as snow and beads of perspiration was all over her body, so much in fact that it looked like she had taken a quick dip in the lake. Before Luke could bend down and pick up Sophia, Sherman quickly pulled in behind Luke.

While getting out of his car, "quickly Luke, we must get her inside now, and tie her down."

In one quick move Luke scooped Sophia up in his arms, like she was a fragile china doll, something so light and breakable. Turning around to face the house, Luke kicked his door shut by back kicking it with his leg. Luke was behind Sherman as Sherman was unlocking the door to his house. After getting it opened, Luke did not need to be told where he needed to go. Any and ever pack member knew that Sherman Blackstone, was the keeper of the pack. He was like the "yoda" of the pack. He was wise and knew all the secrets; past, present, and future, of what happened and what will happen to the pack. Even more so, every pack member knew, that if he or she could not make it the hospital basement to flip then they must go to Sherman Blackstone's.

After going down the hallway Luke finally approached the last door, which was already open. The room almost looked like any other bedroom; oak dresser, one oak night stand with a bed stand light on top of it, two light blue Lazy- Boy chairs that matched the light blue carpet and white painted walls, various pictures of wolves and Indians themed the room, however, the oak queen size bed had long leather straps around the bed posts, differing it from most normal beds. As he stepped into the room, Luke immediately made eye contact with the bed. After placing her on the bed, Luke leaned down and pressed a light kiss on Sophia's forehead, "it'll be okay Sophia…baby…can you hear…it'll be okay…you got to be okay", with that last statement Luke gave a small, yet sweet kiss on her lips while both his hands cupping her face. After standing up to look at Sophia, Luke could hear and smell the scent of a familiar man.

Just as soon as Luke noticed the scent, Matt came running into the bedroom. Matt came to a stand still right in the door frame when his eyes made contact with Sophia still curled up in the fetal position laying in the bed. Slowly walking up to the side of the bed, Luke stepped back so Matt could reach his daughter. While walking over the other side of the bed, Luke noticed the tears rolling down the sheriff's face. Luke watched as Matt sat next to Sophia, and taking her hand into his and stroking it, and tried to comfort his daughter. Luke knew exactly what he was thinking, not only could he read his thoughts, but Luke had the same fears, that Matt was broadcasting…Sophia was a half-breed and she was 16 years old the last year to change…would she be strong enough to survive?

Wiping the tears from his face as he stood up and still looking at Sophia, "we have to get her out of these clothes and get her strapped now. She is stable, but soon her body will convulse and it will be more difficult to tie her down", now looking up at Luke, "Luke, you will have to do it".

That open Luke's eyes and mouth, "I…uh…I…um…don't…know…"

"Luke you have to, you are the only one who can…trust me", it angered Matt to have to say those words, but he knew his vendetta against Luke would have to wait, Sophia and her surviving the flip was the only thing that mattered now. "I'll step out, let me know when you have her strapped down." Matt walked out of the room leaving Luke gawking at him.

After closing the door, Matt leaned back against it. "Is Luke strapping her down?" Looking at his side Matt could see the Sherman had some towels in his hand, "yeah."

"Matt she'll be okay, her mate is in there with her", that jerked Matt's body to faced Sherman. "She will be calm until her body is ready for the final change."

Looking down and reluctantly replying, "I know she will…I just wish it wasn't true".

"What? Her change, or Luke?"

"Both. Me and Marie wanted better than Wolf Lake for her, and Luke…well…I have always had this deep twist in my stomach that they were mates, when they were little they were inseparable, and when he flipped he still watched over Sophia. The reality set in even more when his jealousy was seen whenever Sophia was around another guy, trust me, I have seen that jealousy, I saw it in myself for the longest time when I was with Marie." After a long pause, "but even with all that, I still do not trust him with Sophia."

Looking down at Sophia, Luke had always dreamed of undressing Sophia, but this was not how he dreamed it. He dreamed of wining and dining her with soft music and flowers, not screams of pain and misery. With all that was going on, Luke knew that he had to strap Sophia down. After removing her socks and shoes, Luke slowly moved to the side of the bed, hovering over Sophia, Luke reached his hands down and undone the zipper and button on her jeans. Placing both hands on each side of her waist he grabbed on to the belt loops and began slowly pulling the jeans down. As he was doing this Luke could not help but be mesmerized by Sophia's long muscular legs and her soft skin, and became even more intrigued by the while silk panties that was covering her most feminine place. Tossing the jeans at the end of the end along with her shoes and socks Luke looked back at Sophia and knew he was just getting started. After removing her blouse revealing her tight abs on her stomach, Luke knew that the ultimate test had arrived. Luke knew Sophia had been coorapative and had allowed him to remove her pants and shirt, but how would she react with him removing her lingerie?

Standing behind her and reaching down and stroking her cheek, "Sophia…I…um…have to remove your bra…and…you know…um…" Sophia didn't say anything, she just moaned in pain. Unstrapping her bra and pulling it off Luke could feel his own jeans growing tighter. Luke knew that this was surely not the time for his own arousal but he couldn't help it, Sophia gave him this automatic reaction. After tossing the bra with the rest of the clothes, Luke leaned down to pull on her panties like he did her jeans both hands on the each side of her hips; he slowly slid them down, while revealing her feminine core. The dark mound of hair was too much for Luke, with his own hard on, and his eyes glowing yellow, it was a for sure sign that he was aroused. _Baseball. Baseball. Baseball. _Luke was thinking anything, anything but Sophia and her lying there completely naked! After still standing there with a hard on and getting his eyes back to their sea green, Luke tied each leg and arm to a strap on each bed post and pulled a blanket over Sophia. Again kissing her on the forehead Luke tried to reassure her, "Soph…I am here and everything is alright". With that last comment Sophia jerked her body up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Sophia jerking up caused Luke to fall backwards onto the floor. Looking up from the floor, he saw Matt and Sherman fling the door open and run in.

Matt running to one side of the bed, "oh my god, it's happening!"

Walking over the other side of the bed, "Matt she has to do it on her own". Wiping her face with a towel and looking up at Matt and now Luke who had joined his stance beside Matt, "she is stronger than both of you think." Both just looked at each other and back down at Sophia whose body was jerking up and down and side to side from the convulsions. Seeing her body stretch and tear, Matt, Luke, and Sherman could hear the bones cracking and her hands and feet turn puffy to where they were about to turn into paws.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Sophia screamed. With that scream Luke sat down beside her and began stroking her face. "It hurts…I can't do this!"

"Soph, yes you can. You are stronger than this. Just don't fight it."

Kneeling next to the bed Matt looked into his daughter's eyes, "Sophia, you can do this. Luke is right; you are stronger than what you think. I will love you no matter what."

With tears in her eyes, Sophia looked at her father and then at Luke, and her body jerked up while she grabbed onto the sheets with her fists. Sophia's legs and arms stretched long and out from her body, bones cracking while she did this, many sprouts of fur began to prickle from her body. Nails grew on her feet and even more noticeable on her hands as the bedspread and sheet was shredded from them. With one last scream, a white light surrounded Sophia. Sherman, Matt, and Luke, fell to the floor and all had to turn their heads, because the light was so great it was like millions of cameras going off at once but lasting minutes. After the light had finally gone away, with both Luke and Matt on the floor both looked at each other. After slowly getting on their hands and knees, both peered over the edge of the bed as Sherman was doing the same, all three had made contact with each other. But then the wolf in front of them quickly distracted their eye contact. It was like all three men were in sync. All three had stood together, mouths left opened and their eyes never leaving the wolf in front of them. Looking the wolf up and down from tail to ear, they were speechless. But the wolf in front of them was not what was distracting it was the color of the wolf. There laid before them was a pure as white silk and snow…a white wolf.

After a very long moment of silence and each man looking from one guy to the next, Luke broke the silence and began pointing at Sophia, "is she a…um…you know…um…you…know…um…"

"A white wolf." Sherman said it so casually.

"Sherman you wasn't lying about her being stronger than what we and she thought", Matt said.

Sophia slowly turned back into her human skin; Luke quickly grabbed the sheet at the end of the bed and covered her up. Sitting down next to her he began stroking her cheek and then took her hand into his and brought it up to his mouth and gave a small kiss on the back of her hand placed it down on the bed. Looking back at Matt, "what does this mean?" Matt still with his mouth hung open, looked at Sherman, Sherman just looked down at Sophia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

As soon as Sophia opened her eyes, not only did she notice that she was not in her room, her senses were keener and sharper, Sophia knew that could only mean one thing…she had flipped.

Lying on her side, Sophia became well aware of how sharp and keen her new senses were. Sophia instantly heard her dad and Sherman in the kitchen. She heard pots and pans clinging together, by the smell that her nose had picked up she could smell bacon, sausage, and eggs, each food with there own scent. She heard the garbage truck outside. To most people hearing a garbage truck outside was not uncommon, but it could be uncommon especially if you were not a skin walker, to hear the truck three blocks away. The smell of food cooking not only made Sophia's mouth water but also made her stomach growl. Sophia knew it was time to get up. However, an arm draped around her waist stopped Sophia.

Without looking over her shoulder to see who it was Sophia inhaled a whiff of air. A familiar scent of pine and cologne filled the air. It was that exotic smell that belonged to only one male…Luke.

Sophia slowly took Luke's hand into hers and slowly guided it from around her waist and on to the bed next to him. Slowly, she sat up and wrapped the white sheet around her naked body. _Oh my god! What if Luke saw me naked? _Sophia swung her legs off the side of bed, trying her best to make as little as noise as possible without waking Luke. Sophia was not only relieved that Luke had not bailed on her this morning and during and after her flip, but she was scared. Scared as to what this meant between the two of them. Flashbacks, of Luke and her at school, Luke telling Sophia about his jealousy, and then, flashbacks of Luke comforting her during her stages of her flip. Sophia also had flashbacks of pain and hurt, not only of her own, but also of Luke's. She remembered looking into Luke's eyes, she remembered tears and pain that he showed, pain he was suffering because Sophia was in pain. So what was Sophia to Luke? That was what scared her. She knew that she wanted him in more ways than one, but was Sophia just a conquest to him?

Adjusting her body so that she could get up she was interrupted by a tingle that was sent down her back. "Where do you think you are going?" Luke said as he ran his hand down Sophia's back.

Turning around on the bed, Sophia's gaze easily made contact with Luke's. Turning her head down, "I thought I would get dressed." Not only did Sophia's nudity make her uncomfortable, she also felt at ease, and completely aroused. She was even more aroused after noticing that Luke was in only windbreakers and minus a shirt. Yet, his chest was nothing new to Sophia, his body still made Sophia speechless, and made her want him even more. He looked even more enticing lying on his back with one arm behind his head revealing his six pack abs. Luke could tell that the current position was uncomfortable for Sophia yet, she was aroused. Luke couldn't help but smile, "you don't have to get dressed on my account."

Giving him a smile, Sophia had to shake her head. Rubbing her hand through her hair, "so um, what happened last night?"

"You mean two nights ago."

Turning her head quickly to look at him, "what?"

Sitting up Luke stated, "Soph its Wednesday. You flipped Monday night. You have been asleep since then. I must say you are very beautiful when you sleep."

"Thanks. So…um…did I have any troubles? I mean I remember bits and pieces, but it is all still kind of a haze."

Looking down while playing with his fingers, "um…no…you had no troubles. You were just in a lot of pain and you know…bones cracking, muscles burning, you know, nothing out of the ordinary."

Sophia lightly slapped Luke on the shoulder making him lock eyes with Sophia. After a long pause of silence Luke broke it by looking back down at his fingers and a smile, "like I said…you are beautiful." Sophia now turned away with a smile. "Both human and wolf."

Now Sophia's face turned a bright red, "so you um…saw me…um…naked?"

"Yeah. I got you undressed, under the direction of your father."

"What?"

"Yep, he said undress my daughter and tie her up."

Smiling, "so um how long have you been here."

"Well…since Monday."

Sophia looked at him with her mouth open, "I even went and got you some clothes."

Sophia looked over at the chair that Luke was pointing too and saw a black duffle bag. "I went and got you some things while your dad looked out for yah."

"Luke I um…don't know what to say, except thank you. Ya know…for looking out for me, I know that you're just being a good friend."

Luke took his hand and brought it up under her chin so that her eyes were looking into his, "Soph…you are more than a friend. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Not then and not now."

Sophia closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears that were beginning to form in them. The innocent touch that Luke gave her sent shivers of pleasure down her back. Sophia knew that Luke was telling the truth. Not only could she see it in his eyes, she felt Luke's emotions. That was what was bothering Sophia. How could she feel Luke's emotions? Opening her eyes, Sophia saw that Luke was looking deep into hers. Moving in closer to Luke, her lips came in contact with his. The kiss was sensitive at first as Luke took both his hands and cupped Sophia's face, and captured her top lip in-between his. But the longer the kiss lasted the heavier it got. Luke and Sophia's breather became heavier and even more so as they were fighting for more air. As one hand still cupped Sophia's face, the other began to slowly move down the side of her face. As Luke's hand brushed Sophia's breast to reach her waist, Sophia pulled Luke closer into her by using both her hands to pull his head closer and ran her fingers through his hair. Realizing that they were not the only ones in the home, Sophia instigated the release and in between kisses said, "Luke…um…we…have…stop." Luke realialzing that he knew Sophia was right. Not only were they not alone in the house, this was not the time for that, but it took ever fiber in his body not to react. Soon it would be their time.

"Sure, tease me, then leave me hanging", after giving her one last kiss on the lips.

"I should get dressed."

"Oh, don't let me stop you."

Standing up still holding the sheet around her chest and pointing to the door, "go. I think Dad and Sherman should have the breakfast almost done."

Rolling over onto Sophia's side of the bed and stood in front of her. "If I must", kissing her one more time on the forehead, "I'll see you in a few."

Sophia had gotten a quick shower. She had changed into jeans and a yellow and green spaghetti strap tank top and not to mention the white bra and matching panties that Luke had picked out. That sent shivers of excitement down Sophia, but also embarrassment, it was hard for her to imagine Luke going through her panty draw. Sophia headed out to the dining room where Luke, her dad, and Sherman were already sitting and eating. Luke had already made a plate for Sophia next to her dad. Luke wanted to be next to her but after their kiss, he thought the further away the better, especially with her father in the house and with a gun. The breakfast diner was a long and quiet one. Luke, Sherman, and Matt continued to look at each other and then back at Sophia. Sophia noticed, but had not put much thought into it, for she had just changed and was thinking it was nerves.

"Hey, Sophia?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Um…your pelt color…you wouldn't happen to know what color you are by chance would you?" Sophia looked at her father with a confused expression, "I mean Luke didn't mention anything to you yet has he."

Sophia looked at Luke and then back at her father, "was he supposed to?"

"No. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Sophia was very interested now. "Dad, its my pelt color. We have very few colors, I would only get this nervous if I was either one, a black pelt which does not exist because it is a myth or two, a white pelt, and hey, we have Ruby taking care of that color", laughing, "so unless I am hot pink getting this nervous over my pelt is kind of fickle", still laughing.

Sophia noticed that she was the only one laughing, "why aren't any of you laughing?"

"Soph...you…are…um…" Matt struggled to get the words out.

Sherman assisted, "you are a white pelt."

"I am a what?"

Luke could see the mixed emotions all over Sophia, "babe, you are a white wolf."

After a long pause, "how is this possible? I mean aren't there supposed to be like one white wolf in every hundred years or something like that."

"Well apparetently I misread the text, or maybe the elders lied or pulling our legs", Sherman stated.

"Well fix it and find out. I mean, come on, I am a half breed, and I wasn't even supposed to survive my flip."

"Again Sophia, we miscalculated on a lot of things in regards to you and your flip", Sherman stated trying to smooth the situation.

Sophia had her head in both her hands, Luke had managed to come over and sit next to her trying to offer support. "Soph, we'll figure it out."

Matt was trying to reassure his daughter, "Sophia, listen, me and Sherman have been talking, and until we figure out what this means for the pack…we…think that it is best if you do not tell anyone of your pelt color just yet. At least not until we talk to Vivian."

Looking up at her father who was on the other side of her and rubbing her eyes, "fine."

All three males could tell that Sophia was very nervous and uneasy over the news. "Well, I have already missed two days of school, I still have time to make the last half of the day", looking at Luke, "do you wanna go?"

"Are you sure your up for it?"

"Yeah Sophia, I already called the school and told them you were not feeling well. If you're not up for it I would understand", Matt said stroking his daughter's hair.

"No that's okay. I think school will actually keep me occupied."

"Well…let's go then."

Kissing her dad goodbye and waving her dad and Sherman goodbye, Luke and Sophia were out the door hand in hand.

"Well, that went well", Matt said sitting back in his chair.

"She'll be alright Matt. Luke's with her, her mate, not only that she is a strong white wolf, I mean its high school…what could go wrong."

Matt just looked at Sherman rolling his eyes.

* * *

**I _might_ do some revising to this chapter, depends on feedback. I felt like I pushed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"She's a what?" Vivian exclaimed as she stood from her chair in the den at the Cates mansion.

"A white wolf." Though Matt responded instinctively he was also hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Ruby looked at Matt who she was sitting beside both who were across from a now standing Vivian. "I mean are you sure that the lighting was not playing a factor in the color."

"Ruby, I am a concerned father, not color blind. Yes, she is a white wolf."

Vivian sat back down in her big, brown, leather chair. She first looked at Ruby, then at Matt, and then at Sherman who had his back against the three pouring himself a drink from the bar, running her hand through her long blonde hair, "Okay…so Sherman what does this mean. I thought that only one white wolf is born every generation, now we have two."

Sherman turned to face the three confused faces that had now looked at him, "Vivian, I know a lot of myths and secrets, and there is more text that is being translated everyday, but so far I have not come across any text about two white wolves. However, I will be working on this full time to find something…anything." Sherman couldn't help but look at Matt. He knew that Matt was the most stressed about Sophia and her otherness. Matt could see that Sherman was serious and would not rest until he found something, anything. With that statement Matt just nodded in response to Sherman and Sherman knew that was a non-verbal "thank you" and nodded back.

"Well, until we figure out what this means and how it will effect the pack, I think it is in everyone's best interest to keep this between this small party of five", Vivian said as she crossed her arms on her desk as she sat back down.

Matt correcting Vivian, "six."

"What?"

"Six. You said five. Sherman, Ruby, you, me, and obviously Sophia, and of course…Luke."

Vivian sat there speechless with her mouth-hung open, "um…uh…Luke knows?"

Ruby couldn't help it when she leaned back in her chair crossing her legs, but smile. "Well, well, well, know we all now why my baby brother has had this undeniable and destined attraction to young Ms. Sophia."

Matt gave Ruby a quick smirk that quickly faded to an evil glare. Vivian could see the tension building from Matt, but knew she had to state the obvious, "Matt…um…Ruby does have a point." Matt turned to look at Vivian to see where she was going with this. "Ruby the white wolf her self, it was for told that she would mate with the strongest of her kind…a leader…a future alpha. Well, um Luke…he is the strongest of the young pack and is future alpha…and Sophia well, she is a um…white wolf."

Standing from his seat, "I am well aware of this connection that Luke and Sophia have. I am not blind you guys. I have seen it since they were pups. That does not mean I approve of it or it will happen." With that last statement, Matt turned and stormed out of then den.

Sherman taking Matt's seat, took a sip of his mixed drink, "well that went well."

"He just refuses to accept that Sophia and Luke were meant to be."

"Well Vivian, he probably wouldn't be fighting this as much if you did not dip your hand into business that was no concern of yours. All those years ago everything could have planned out the way it should have."

Giving him a sharp look, her lips curled. Looking at Ruby, "Ruby? Sophia is going to have a hard time, not only for now can she not tell anyone of her pelt, she has to deal with being the half breed, Luke chasing after her, and her trying to keep the peace between Luke and her father without bloodshed. She is going to need a female to talk to. I know she has her friends, but not one of them can talk to her of the status and what is to be expected of her as the "white wolf". Could you please talk to her, guide her, be a confident to her for a while? I think she is going to need someone to talk to her."

Ruby has been no fan of Vivian's and that has been no secret. Vivian always bad mouthing her mother, her ordering a kill or captures on Ruby, and most Vivian sleeping with her much-hated husband Tyler. With all that and more, Ruby still had to agree with Vivian. Ruby knew what Sophia was going through and unlike Ruby; Sophia had someone to help guide her with being a white wolf. Though Ruby was not complaining, she had always looked at Sophia as a little sister. Sophia had spent most of her childhood at the Cates mansion, and Luke at her house. But not only did she look at this as helping Sophia, she looked at the situation as helping Luke. Luke was her only and baby brother. After Amanda, Ruby's twin sister died during her flip, she and Luke became closer than ever. So Ruby looked as helping Luke and his mate, her future, sister in law, and Ruby knew that Luke could not have found a more perfect mate than Sophia. "Yeah sure. Listen…I better go." Getting up from her chair Ruby gave a small wave goodbye and was out the door.

"Must you bring up the past in front of everyone or anyone", Vivian said as more of a demand rather than a statement.

"Look Vivian, I know you had your reasons, for doing what you did…but it does not change the fact that its done and now we don't know what it holds for the pack", Sherman stood and took the last swallow of his drink, "so deal with it."

Turning his back he was out the door. After Sherman was out the door, Vivian slowly opened the drawer in the top front in the middle of the desk and pulled out the old cherry box with her initials on it. Opening it up she peered into it. "They can't find out" slamming the lid down.

Opening her locker, Sophia couldn't help but make a sigh of relief that is was the last period of the day. Since fourth period, Sophia had to hear and deal with the many various remarks that were being made. Some questioning how a half breed could flip, or that she looked hotter, others making the statements of how she flipped that she and Luke had slept together, and more asking what her pelt color was and where she will stand in the pack hierarchy, and even the humans questioning why she was with Luke.

Sophia's mind was so cluttered with vast statements, that her other senses were clouded. Her mind was not open enough to smell and hear Luke come up behind her and wrap his hands around her waist. Taking her earlobe in between his lips his tongue began flicking it causing a shock of arousal send down Sophia's body, "hey, babe, last period of the day it almost over."

Sophia smiling, "this will never be over." Turning around to face him, Luke just allowed her body to twist around in his arms as they were still wrapped around her. "Especially when they find out about my pelt."

"Sophia, I don't know what any of this means, but I know that nothing is going to happen to you."

Sophia loved it when he was sweet and sincere; she knew he couldn't leave without a reward. Leaning up into him she gave him a small kiss on the lips, "thanks."

Giving her quick kiss on the forehead, the warning bell rang, "hey I gotta go to PE. I'll see you after school?" His eyes perked up as if they were asking.

"I can't. I have to meet my dad at the sheriff's office."

"Already flipped and already in trouble with the law."

Pushing him off of her, "go to class."

"Next week you'll be in class with me. Just for the record, I am not excited about you finishing your human classes this week before starting your skin walker classes next week, you should drop them and forget about them", taking her hand into his he gave her a peck on the back on her hand and waving to her goodbye, "later."

Sophia turned back around to hurry and get her shoes out of locker and head to human PE. With the warning bell ringing before, this allowed the halls of Wolf Lake high to thin out and allow Sophia to recognize the voices more clearly, and more clearly she did. Still with her back turned, Sophia heard Presley, Brianna, and Cleo's voices in her head.

"Aren't you gonna say something to her?" Brianna asked Presley walking past Sophia.

"Why? Luke slept with her and called it a day." Sophia heard Presley's laughter, "I'm sorry, I mean more like an hour. Hell that little perfect princess probably did not know what to do with a guy like Luke. Luke was probably bored."

Sophia was doing everything in her power to not show her hurt even with her back turned. Then Sophia recognized Cleo's voice, "Yeah, I mean hell, Luke has been with every female skin walker, its his nature, what does she have to compare with that, she has no experience."

Hearing all three girls laughter in her head and them heading down the hall after the final class bell ring, Sophia couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Slamming her locker door shut, she turned around and leaned against it. But what Presley, Brianna, and Cleo said, Sophia couldn't help but what they said was true…not only that Sophia had no experience, but with Luke sleeping with every skin walker female…and that bothered her more than anything. _I can only imagine how many girls he's slept with. _With that last thought, Sophia wiped her tears and headed down the hall to PE with her shoes in one hand and what Presley, Brianna, and Cleo had said cluttering her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Here you go."

"Thanks Sophia", as Ruby took the can of pop from Sophia, once Sophia sat beside her on the couch.

Ruby came over to the Donner house shortly after school had let out. Matt had called Ruby while Sophia was in school, hoping that Ruby could help ease Sophia's mind. Matt knew since this morning that Sophia was having a hard time wrapping around the idea of her being another white wolf. So Matt thought getting Ruby to help her as soon as possible the better and Ruby knew that there was no one more perfect to talk to Sophia about being a white wolf than Ruby herself.

Sophia took a sip of her pop and glanced at Ruby and then down at her can. Sophia knew that Ruby was coming over to her house. Her father had told her once she stopped by the sheriff's station that Ruby would be stopping by to see how she was. Sophia knew that her father was behind Ruby and her visit. Though she would never tell him, she was extremely grateful for her dad that he was looking out for her and just wanting to protect her. Sophia knew that her dad was probably more scared and freaked about her being a white wolf more than Sophia herself, so Sophia thought that this would help calm her dad. Not only that but Sophia wanted someone to talk to. Sophia knew that Ruby was perfect for the job. Not only because she is a white wolf herself, but because ever since Marie died, Ruby had been one of very few women in her life, and Sophia needed a female to talk to.

"Thanks for stopping by Ruby. I know that you um…have a lot going on…you know with…"

Ruby knew what she was talking about. Being the new Mrs. Tyler Creed and with John Kannin, her lover from Seattle, that tracked her down to Wolf Lake, and now hunting her down without knowing any of her secrets. "Hey, I don't mind. Sophia, I have known you since you were born. You spent 80 of your childhood at my house, that was until Luke turned into a pain in the ass, your like my little sister", Ruby smiling stated.

Sophia had to smile at Ruby's attempt to break the ice. "Well, in his defense, all skin walkers pretty much close themselves off from humans once they flip and thanks I think of you like a big sister."

"Now you're defending my brother?"

"I know and I hate you for it."

"Well he has always defended you. I hope you know that."

Sophia looked at Ruby with the most confused look on her face, "what?"

"Sophia, Luke might not come out and directly says that he cares for you…but if you look at his past and present actions those speak for themselves. Actions speak more than words."

Sophia's face began to turn a light shade of red from embarrassment, "you think. I mean…I don't know…with all that he has done for me in the past and especially during my flip…through all that I hate to say it but…" Sophia turned her look away from Ruby and down at her pop can as she began flicking the tab on it.

"What?"

"I still don't trust him."

Ruby could relate to her dilemma. Ruby throughout her relationship with Tyler before she ran was based on non-trust and Ruby hated it. If she did not trust him, how could she have married him like everyone wanted her too? "Well I can understand what you are saying, but I don't understand it about Luke. I mean, I know Luke and her can be arrogant and a pain in the butt but trust me Sophia, he's yours…and now that you're a white wolf…its pretty much a done deal."

"What do you mean?"

Ruby tilted her head, "you have absolutely no idea what I am talking about do you?"

"Um…no."

"Sophia…" as Ruby adjusted her body on the couch so she was facing directly at Sophia. "The legend of the white wolf is she is the strongest of her kind, and she will um…mate…with the alpha of the pack."

Sophia's mouth dropped open. She knew where Ruby was going with this. "Um…right now, Vivian is the leader but it is like a monarchy you're born into it…you know that Luke is the future Alpha of the Pack. Since he was born he was bred to rule."

Sophia began to rub the side of her temples, with her hands, "so your saying that me and Luke are mates?"

"Well Sophia, look at your two's past history. You two were inseparable up until his flipped furthermore, he still watched and gawked at you from afar. I think it's obvious that it's a yes. Even more so that you are a white wolf. It also probably explains his possessiveness. But hey, look at the very positive you're the strongest of your kind…I mean I would love to be there the next time Presley gives you shit." Sophia grinned at her comments. "Yeah, I was never a fan of that whore."

"I don't know this is too much", Sophia said as she stood from the couch and walked over to the window.

"Sophia, I know this is a lot but, it will be okay. Sherman is working on this full time to see what is going on."

"Yeah".

"Yeah." Ruby knew that Sophia had a lot of things to think about. "Well listen I gotta go, with John running around you know I am on curfew. If I am not back, Tyler will probably send Billy out after him."

"Well, thanks for coming over I appreciate it." Sophia began guiding Ruby towards the front door.

"No problem. Listen Sophia you need anything-just call. I know what your going through and trust me you have a lot still to come your way."

Heading out the door Sophia gave Ruby a hug before she walked out, "thanks. I have a feeling I will want to know more and I will probably have to use that phone call." Both Sophia and Ruby exchanged waves goodbye and Sophia closed the door.

Sophia headed up the stairs, as she knew she had a lot of homework and she was actually excited about it because she wanted to do anything to take her mind off of being the white wolf and especially takes her mind off of Luke.

**PS: In the series Tyler's friends name was Buddy but I changed it to Billy…sorry didn't care for the name that was in the series. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"We have you been?" Tyler demanded before Ruby was even in the house.

"I went to see Sophia Donner." Closing the door behind her she placed her purse on the stand underneath the mirror and placed her jacket on the hook beside the door.

"Why would you do that?"

Turning around to face Tyler, Ruby placed her hands on the sides of her waist, "well, she flipped a couple nights ago, and I wanted to see how she was doing. I saw her grow up Tyler, she is like my little sister, and I wanted to make sure that she was okay." Standing there looking at her, Ruby noticed the expression of surprise on Tyler's face. Ruby knew that Tyler was shocked that Sophia had flipped, hell, everyone was in Wolf Lake, was surprised that she flipped. A half-breed successfully flipped, that had never been done. Ruby knew that Tyler would be in for an even greater shock if she told him that Sophia was another white wolf. But Ruby remembered the words of Matt, and she knew that she had to keep quiet about that until Sherman found out more.

Ruby knew that Tyler had done everything and anything to become Alpha of the pack after Willard Cates had died. His anger and rage grew even more after Vivian was elected Alpha. However, Ruby knew that Tyler being married to Ruby made him a for sure number one seat to the status after Vivian stepped down, beings how Ruby was a white wolf. However, with Sophia being a white wolf herself and Luke being a future alpha himself and son to the late Willard Cates, Ruby knew that Luke would be future Alpha and stronger than ever with Sophia, his mate, by his side. Ruby also knew that this only made Sophia and Luke even bigger targets when Tyler finds this out.

Ruby stood there looking Tyler over and remembered witnessing herself the destruction that Tyler had caused in his past and what he was even more capable of in the future. Ruby had seen that since they were in high school. Ruby knew at one time Tyler was a young wild one, but after the realization that the white wolf marries the future Alpha, Tyler became more power hungry than anyone anticipated. Tyler's wild ways, turned into a hostile violent manner. Thinking back not only did Tyler self-destruct, but Billy did as well, but also Ruby knew that he had his reasons and that alone…was a whole other story. But throughout the entire time that Tyler was at her families' beck and call and did their dirty work, Ruby remembered it became more and more obvious that Tyler was dangerous and she could not trust him and what he and Billy were doing. She remembered thinking how scared she was as the situations became more violent and dangerous the things that he and Billy did, and knew that she could never live in a marriage like that and ran. She ran and met John Kannin. A local Seattle cop that stole her heart. But like her relationship with Tyler, it was based on lies. John had no clue of who she really was, and that always scared her and angered Ruby. Angered her because she had to lie to him someone she loved, yet, it terrified her because she had finally found someone to love and someone who loved her, yet what if she did tell him the truth, would he run away screaming, she never had the chance to find out. She never had the chance to find out if he would still love her even with her being a skin walker. It was a relief enough that she found someone interested in her for the fact that they did not know that she was a white wolf, a rare wolf that would help lead a pack.

"Well it seems that we all underestimated that zoo bitch that Donner married, looks like she gave her little girl something after all", Tyler said smiling.

"Look Tyler, I am gonna give you some advice…."

"Well, well, honey, looking after your husband, looks like we are breaking the ice and getting to be a married couple."

"Don't read anything into this Tyler. I am only telling you this because I am looking out for Sophia. Now that Sophia has flipped and she is a skin walker, I would kinda watch what and how you say things to her and Matt from now on. Because let me tell you something, Sophia is going to be running, and I have a feeling nothing will stop Matt from rejoining his roots and protecting his daughter as a skin walker himself. Personally, I hope he rips you from limb to limb, however, Sophia would be the one to suffer, and you're not worth the effort." With that last statement Ruby headed up stairs, leaving Tyler just staring daggers at her as she walked away from him.

Tyler's stare was interrupted by a knock on the door. Not only could her smell the familiar scent he was expecting his guest. After two knocks, the door slowly opened. Walking through the door, in jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket, Billy came strolling in with his black glasses still covering his eyes. "Hey man, you ready?"

"Nah, she came home."

Raising his head in the air, Billy took a couple sniffs of the air. "Where the hell was she?"

"Sophia Donners house. She flipped a couple nights ago and wanted to see how she was doing."

"Wow, the half breed flipped. Well look at the bright side, at least she was not with the cop."

"We gotta get rid of him."

Billy started following Tyler into the living room, who went straight to bar and started pouring himself a drink. Billy took a seat on the couch and raised his glasses above his head above his eyes. "Listen, I know this guy is a pain in the ass, but we go messing with a cop, Donner is gonna be on our asses not to mention, Vivian, and your wife.

Tyler walked over Billy and handed him a small glass, with a dark mauve color liquid in it and took a seat in the chair across from him. "I'll never have Ruby, with Kannin roaming the streets. He needs to leave Wolf Lake and get over Ruby, because he'll never have her."

"Or sometimes the women leaves, because the man can never have her."

Tyler gave him a frown, "listen, at one time in our lives it was me and Ruby…she just needs to see that again."

"Speaking from experience, you think you know someone, and thinking that you have found your love…your mate…and then it just disappears or up and walks away…it hurts, but something's aren't meant to be. Tyler, sometimes, it takes several years for you to realize that you have to cut your losses to survive."

Taking a sip from his own glass and looking over it, "yeah, but something's, just need to be for survival and this happens to be one of them." Raising his glass in the air "cheers", with a smile he took a sip of it, while Billy just shook his head and looked at Tyler with confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"…And the three branches of government are legislative, executive, and judiciary…and if you live in Wolf Lake…our law", after her last statement, Sophia tossed her pencil on top of her notebook and sat back in her chair, running her fingers through her hair and sighed. Sophia sat there and looked at a picture of her and her dad. The picture was from when Sophia was thirteen and her dad took her fishing. Then Sophia's eyes trailed over to a picture of Marie holding baby Sophia. Leaning forward by placing her arms onto the desk, Sophia reached over to pick up a third picture that was of Marie alone, Sophia just thought of how much her life has changed. Her flipping, her mothers death, her sometimes bitter relationship with her dad, and her even more confused and painful relationship with Luke. Sophia couldn't help but wonder while she was sitting there holding her mothers' picture, what her mother would have thought about her and Luke today. Sophia and Luke were both very young when Marie died. So at that time Marie was aware of how close Sophia and Luke were when they were young, so Marie was always treated Luke like her own. Even with all that, Sophia could also tell that Marie and her dad was always hesitant when Luke came over or when Sophia asked to go over to his house. Sophia remembered how, both her mother and father would tense up even more when Vivian would come around to pick up Luke or drop him off.

Placing the picture back on her desk Sophia sat there and wondered if her mother would approve of Luke today. Sophia was well aware of his bad boy image and him being insensitive, but something always drawled Sophia to him, and something always made her weak at the knees for him and she hated it. She hated that all she knew about the infamous Lucas Cates, but yet, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She knew that her mother would just want Luke to treat her right and for Sophia to be happy. But Sophia was having a hard time finding happiness with Luke. The remarks of Presley, Brianna, and Cleo floated through Sophia's mind. Not only was Sophia, angry, but also she was sad and hurt. She knew that Luke had been with other females; hell she was not ignorant however she never imagined that he was with that many. Placing her head in her hands, Sophia began to run the sides of her face with both of them. Lost in her thoughts Sophia barely heard the taps on her windowpane that were very faint.

Getting up and going to the window, Sophia pulled back the curtain that was covering it. There stood before her on the roof in front of her window, was none other the guy she had been thinking about…Luke. With one hand holding back the curtains, and the other hand came up to her head to scratch it. _God what the hell is he doing here. _Reluctantly Sophia opened the window and stepped back as Luke crawled in, he said, "I wanted to see you".

Looking at him she knew he read her thoughts, "read my thoughts did ya?"

Standing up so he was looking straight at her, "well you haven't got the hang of it to keep your thoughts secret", leaning down Luke gave Sophia a soft kiss on her cheek.

Even though the kiss sent waves of excitement and tingle sensation throughout her body, all the cluttered images of Luke and other women blocked her from showing signs to Luke of how much she wanted him, which caused her body to tense up.

Luke could feel Sophia's body quickly shift from excitement to tense, and he wondered why? Turning her back Sophia went to go sit in her chair. After taking her seat, she quickly spun the wooden chair around on its wheels so she could face Luke who now took his seat on the edge of her bed. Leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees Luke started the conversation, "so what your father have to say?"

Sophia crossed her arms across her chest, "oh, um not much. Just you know how school was. You know with me flipping and did anyone give me any shit. He was just worried."

"Oh". Looking at her, Luke noticed that Sophia could not look at him. "Soph…look at me", tilting her head she looked straight into his eyes, "what's going on?"

Bringing one hand to scratch her for head, while the other still rested on her chest, Sophia couldn't help but feel over powered by her emotions, especially her anger. She tried to keep it in, especially since she had no idea where Luke and her stood, but its like her mouth had a mind of its own…but maybe it was the wolf in her. With sharpness in her voice, "fine. You wanna know what's going on…I'll just ask. How many females have you slept with?"

At first Luke sat there with his jaw dropped. He never would have imagined that Sophia would have asked him something like that hell she blushed when she saw him without his shirt. But his jaw dropping expression soon turned into a wicked grin, a grin that was meant to be as if Luke himself just heard a joke, and that is what Luke thought this was a joke.

"What?"

"How many females have you slept with?"

"Soph…I…um…"

"That many uh."

"Sophia, I am kind of speechless this is coming out of nowhere."

Angrily Sophia responded, "its not coming out of nowhere Luke. I asked you a simple question yet, you have not answered it, which means either you lost count or two you know how many and it is still to many for me to know."

Standing up Luke walked over to the window and then turned around to face Sophia in a defending tone, "look Sophia…I never have claimed to be a virgin. You know that. You know I have been with other women". With that statement Luke saw how Sophia's face tightened, and saw pain in her eyes causing Luke to change his hard tone to a soft one, "unless this is not about me…is it?"

Biting her lip and her eyes starting to water from fighting back the tears, "no its not". Luke took his seat back on the bed. He wanted to hear what she had to say. "Luke…I have not…you know…um…"

"Uh, Sophia I am well aware of that."

"But you", pointing to him, "You have experience. With me I have nothing to compare too, but you, you have been with every piece of cheap trash that has a pulse, I mean obviously look at you list…" curling her lips at the names she was saying, "Bianna, Presley, oh and that psycho Nancy."

In a light hearted voice, "Sophia…"

"No let me finish", Sophia standing this time walked over to take a seat next to Luke on the bed, "I want you Luke…in more ways than one", Luke smiled at this comment, "but I can't help but feel like I am not enough for you. You know what its like and what to expect, I don't, I just don't want to disappoint you".

Luke stood and walked in front of Sophia and knelt down in front of her in catching position. Placing both his hands on each one of her knees he looked into her eyes, "Sophia…you think you are the only one who is going to be experiencing something different…but your not".

"Uh…what?"

"Sophia…I might have slept with other women…but you have advantage above any of them, that puts you into a far, bigger, and better league, that no other women will ever reach with me."

"What's that?"

"I…um…well…I am…in love with you."

"Uh…you…what?"

"I love you."

Silence was in the room, where you could hear a pin drop. Sophia sat there looking at Luke with her mouth opening and waiting for words to come out; finally she found something to say, "well…"

Shaking his head in confusion, "well what?"

"Well at least you said it first and makes it easier for me to say it without having to worry about if you are going to laugh at me", giving her a smile, "I love you too. I have been for a very long time".

Luke's smile faded and looked into her eyes while his hand came beneath her chin to support it, "yeah…me too…its just a lot was going on…you know".

"Oh you mean like you being a jerk?"

"Well considering you have had a rough couple days I am gonna let that slide", both smiling, "but I just know I love you".

Both sat there looking at each other, until finally Sophia couldn't stand the heat that was penetrating from the two. Leaning down Sophia wrapped her arms around Luke and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Luke's hands wrapped around Sophia's waist while he was still knelt down in between Sophia's legs. Pulling him tighter into her, Sophia's hands that were wrapped around his neck now had made there way from around his neck sliding across his shoulders to come up and run down his chest. Though Luke's hands did not stay in the same spot either. While Luke was busy slipping his tongue in and out of Sophia and his lips capturing Sophia's in between his, Luke's hands had made their way from wrapped around her waist, to both had run along the side of her legs starting from her hips all the way down to her knees. Their Luke brought his hands up to cup Sophia's face. As the kiss intensified, Luke pulled himself up so he was standing on his knees and still sitting in between Sophia's legs. Taking his hands around behind her, Luke grabbed a hold of Sophia on part of her ass and lower back and pulled her into him. With this reaction, by pulling away from Luke, Sophia couldn't help but let out a moan of excitement by the thrust and domination that Luke placed on her. Luke was taken back that he had to let a small smile escape his lips. When Luke pulled Sophia into him, Sophia could feel his hard erection that was pulsing in between her legs and right directly in her most feminine place. Once she felt that her breathing became heavier and her breath was hotter, she grabbed onto Luke's shirt and pulled him into her with a domineering kiss that Sophia induced. Realizing that both of their wolf sides were in control of the situation, Luke knew where this was going. Even though he wanted Sophia more than anything, and he knew for sure that Sophia wanted him, something stopped Luke. In between kisses, "honey…we…have to…stop."

Sophia was also mimicking Luke's role of answering him in between kisses, "no…we…don't".

Giving her one last kiss Luke stood before Sophia and stepped back, "yeah we do. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is stop this", gesturing with his fingers pointing at him and then at Sophia, "but you know…the most important thing to me is your life and then my own. I don't see my life expectancy lasting very long if you father came home and found me ravishing his daughter".

Standing up, Sophia slowly crept over to Luke who had now stood against Sophia's desk and was looking down, "I understand", Luke was now looking up at Sophia who was placed right in front of him, and mere three inches apart. "I understand, I mean you love me and I love you and you don't want anything happen tonight because of my father", Sophia began rubbing her hands on his chest while Luke to one of his and held it on her hip.

"Exactly!"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"There is just one problem with that…"

Smiling at her, "yeah, well what is that?"

"My dad is in Seattle for two days."

Luke's grin turned into a confused expression, "say what?"

"He left this afternoon. That is why he wanted to see me. Not only to check on me, but he was not sure if he wanted to leave me alone so soon after my flip. So he's gone for two days."

Luke knew immediately where Sophia was going with this. Luke quickly regained his grin and licked his lips in the process. Luke reached out so quick and wrapped his hands around Sophia's neck and pulled her into him for a kiss that it

looked like a snake reaching out for their prey. When Luke made contact with Sophia's lips both their bodies felt as if there were on fire. The only thing Luke could think of was he has been dreaming about this since his flip, while Sophia, thought there was no turning back.

While Luke's, hands were around Sophia's neck, Sophia's made their way underneath Luke's open-buttoned shirt and ran her hands on his shoulders to help guide the shirt off, all the while Luke continued to kiss Sophia first he started at her mouth, however, Luke wanted to explore all of Sophia's body and taste her even more. After Luke, lightly bit Sophia's lower lip, he couldn't help but get even more aroused as he felt Sophia's body shudder as he did this, only thing he knew was he did not want that sensation that she was feeling to go away. Slowly pulling away from her lips, Luke continued to make small kisses along her jaw line, where he eventually made his way to the crook of her neck where the neck and shoulder met. Their Luke continued to kiss her softy, all the while, taking little nips at her neck pushing Sophia to the edge.

Sophia grabbing onto the side of his hips she just wanted to get rid of the white t-shirt that was on Luke. Helping Luke out of his shirt, Luke had to pull away from Sophia's neck. Once he stepped back, and was minus shirts he just stood there in front of her, Sophia couldn't help but be hypnotized by his chest and the muscles that were rippling over it. She had seen Luke naked before, but it never ceased to amaze her that each time she saw him, he seemed to be even hotter than before.

Luke reached down and kissed Sophia, by sliding his tongue into her mouth, causing Sophia to release a moan of pleasure that caused Luke to reach down while still kissing Sophia and run his hands behind her thighs and pick her up. Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled back from Luke and looked into his eyes. Sophia knew that the next step was hers. Luke was minus his shirt it was her turn. While Luke was carrying her over the bed Sophia crossed her arms and took them to the waistline of her shirt and lifted it over her head revealing her breasts incased in a white silk bra, and tossed the shirt to the side. Sophia was intrigued once she saw Luke's eyes turn a flash of gold, once she removed her shirt.

Placing her on the bed Luke came on top of Sophia and all Sophia could feel was Luke's erection, pressing down on her causing every part of her body to burn, she just wanted Luke and she wanted him right now. While Luke continued to kiss, Sophia from the lips, to her neck, down her, chest, to her breast, Sophia reached down and began unzipping Luke's jeans. Luke wanted to pull away and help her out or see what she was doing yet; he wanted to find out for himself what she had in mind. Luke was unprepared as Sophia once, she unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, and she reached down into his pants and beyond his boxer-briefs and grabbed at his erection hoping that it would push him to the edge. Luke bit the bottom of his lip holding back the excitement that Sophia had placed on him. Their Luke reached behind Sophia and unsnapped her bra tossing it aside. Luke began kissing one breast, as he grabbed at the other. While Luke took Sophia's nipple into his mouth, Sophia kept running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer and closer to her chest. Luke slowly sat up on his knees in between Sophia's legs and reached down to unbutton Sophia's jeans. There Luke looked at Sophia who was licking her lips and watched as her eyes, flashed gold several times, and moaned cries of passion. Slowly Luke pulled Sophia's jeans off and tossed them aside, followed by her matching white silk underwear. Luke lifted one leg so the back of Sophia's knee was strapped over Luke's shoulder as he bent down and began kissing the inside of Sophia's thigh, and nipping and licking all the up to her feminine core. Sophia let hot breaths come out of her mouth and licked the top lip as she pulled Luke closer into her with her hands. Slowly standing up from the bed, Luke took off her jeans, and stood before Sophia, who could not help but look at Luke's hard on, that had been developed since there first kiss tonight.

Coming down on Sophia, Sophia could feel Luke slip into her, causing her to at first let out a small moan of pain. Luke knew what Sophia was feeling, so Luke took his time before he was fully pressed into her, taking each time that he moved, so that Sophia's body was adjusting to him being in her. Finally her knew that she was comfortable after she finally let out a cry of pleasure. Kissing Sophia, Luke reached down and lifted Sophia's leg over and behind his waist, so his penetration was deeper than what he started. Sophia thought she would feel pain. She did but it was a comfortable pain. That soon turned into a pleasurable position for her. Once Luke knew that Sophia was fully comfortable his thrusts started out slow so she could adjust to the movement that was moving through her. While Luke was moving with in her, Sophia wrapped one hand around his neck while the other hand moved its way down his chest, so her fingers stroked from the top of it all the down to his lower abdomen where his stomach and waist connect. This touch sent shivers down Luke, so much of an effect that it had on him, caused him to pick up his thrusts. As Luke picked up the pace, Sophia let go of Luke, the heat and pleasure that was sending throughout her body caused her to grab at the sheets on both sides and her fists knuckled up so tight with the sheets enclosed in her hands caused her hands to turn white. Luke threw his head back as he felt not only himself but also Sophia's body begin to tighten as she was close to climaxing. With one final arc of fast pace thrusts into Sophia, Luke looked down into Sophia's eyes which were glowing yellow and matching his and one final push Luke felt himself go over the edge with Sophia. So pleasurable and exciting that it caused Sophia to pull her head back and yell out Luke's name with his final thrust into her.

Coming down from their passionate high, Luke was still laying on top and in between Sophia all the while he was still deep within her. With his arms lying up next to Sophia one on each side of her head and lying on the bed, Luke continued to give small kisses to Sophia as both he and she were trying to catch their breaths. Both still breathing very heavily, Luke pulled back and looked at Sophia and gave her a smile and softly spoke, "hey."

With her arms wrapped around his neck, "hey."

Luke's fingers of one hand were now stroking the side of her cheek, "you okay?"

Smiling at him, "yeah."

"So…um…do…you uh wanna…you know…" raising his eyebrows gesturing towards Sophia. Sophia knew what he was talking about. Sophia grabbed hold of Luke's waist with both hands and rolled him onto the bed so she was straddling him, still penetrated deep within Sophia, Sophia began moving on top of Luke passion that took them long into the night.

* * *

**I have never done a lovemaking scene before, obviously, because I have never written before so please be gentle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

As soon as Sophia woke up she instantly grew a smile. Lying there on her stomach images of last night clouded her mind. Luke and her making love until dawn, the way he touched her, the way she touched him, it was like they were the only two in the world. Luke's touch and the way it made Sophia feel started to make her aroused, just her thinking about it. She wanted Luke too touch her, she wanted too touch him. Still lying on her stomach, Sophia turned her head to look at Luke who was on the other side of her…or at least she thought he was. As soon as Sophia turned her head to look at Luke, she had seen that Luke was not there!

Sophia instantly sat up and brought the sheet up to cover her breasts. Sitting on the bed, Sophia brought her knees up to her chest. Taking in a whiff of air, Sophia easily picked up Luke's scent. Then it dawned on her that Luke was with her all last night so of course his scent would be in her room. Keeping her options open, she thought this was the best time to get the hang and practice with her new keen abilities of her wolven side. Closing her eyes, and clearing her mind, Sophia concentrated on one thing and one thing only Luke. She focused on his face clear down to his feet any and all images to find where he was. Sophia searched the entire house and a good three block radius for Luke without leaving her bed and came up with nothing. Finally after, scanning the entire area for a good fifteen minutes, as each minute passed, Sophia's heart sank deeper and deeper.

"He just left…he left me…he used me and left me." After her last statement, tears came pouring out of Sophia's eyes. Her worst fears had come true Luke had just used her. After crying on her bed until she could not cry anymore, Sophia got up and put on a pair of pajama pants with little green frogs on them and its matching tank top, pulled her hair up with a clip and headed down stairs. Sitting on the couch, Sophia looked around and had thought after thought of what had happened. She saw the way Luke looked at her and what he said and knew that he meant it…but maybe it was something Sophia wanted so bad she was blind to the truth. Presley was right she flipped and the mystery was gone. She was right he just used me. As soon as that last thought came to her mind, and her eyes began to water again, Sophia heard the door handle on the front door turn and saw it open. Luke came walking in with a brown paper bag being carried in one arm while a black duffel bag was being carried on the same shoulder. Making eye contact with Sophia a smile came across Luke's face from ear to ear. As soon as Sophia saw him, Sophia developed a sheepish grin and slowly stood up from the couch using her hands to cover her mouth from showing him her excitement.

"Hey, babe…you gonna help me?"

Sophia quickly ran over to Luke and jumped into his arms while he still had the two bags in his hands. Sophia wrapped her legs around Luke's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him so passionately that Luke began to moan out sounds of approval. After breaking the kiss, Luke pulled back, "well I missed you too". Luke automatically noticed that Sophia's eyes were puffy and that she had been crying. Letting Sophia jump back down so she stood on her own two feet, Luke's hand went beneath her chin and brought it up so she was looking in to her eyes, "hey…was you crying?"

"Yeah…um…it…was nothing." Noticing that Luke was not buying her story, "okay, I woke up this morning and thought you know…that you um…just used me and left me…I though one of my worst fears came true."

Giving her a quick peck on the lips and saw that Sophia was smiling, "I would never leave you. I went to my house to pick up a few things." Sophia grew a smile and raised her eyebrows with a 'what do you think you are doing look'. "I thought since the sheriff was out of town for a couple days, he might want someone to look after his little girl."

Putting her hands on her waist, "well I think he would appreciate anyone looking out for me, I am not sure how ecstatic he would be knowing that…" pointing at him, "you are the one who is watching me."

"Good point."

"What's in the bag?"

"Well I was hungry, so I figured if I was and after the energy burned last night", both smiling, "I knew you would be hungry…" walking past Sophia into the kitchen, "and I don't cook, but I wanted to surprise you, so I went to the diner and picked up some cinnamon rolls and some bacon-bagel sandwiches."

"You didn't have to do that, I would have made us something, and unlike you I can cook."

Placing the brown paper bag on the counter and dropping his duffel bag on the floor next to his feet, Luke grabbed Sophia's hands and lifted her onto the counter and stood in between her legs and began kissing her neck. "Well I didn't want to waste any extra time that we would have for ourselves."

"Ohhhh."

Pulling back to look at Sophia, "I um…last night didn't hurt you or anything…um you are alright aren't you?"

Resting her hands onto his shoulders, "Luke I think after the third time last night, I think I was okay".

Giving her a playful smile, "yeah well, I couldn't help myself, if you want to blame anyone blame yourself".

"Me?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't thrown yourself at me, and look so damn sexy I probably could have resisted".

"I don't remember you putting up too much of a fight". After a long pause, "Luke, last night did something seem different?"

"I told you what was different for me Sophia, I love you."

"No, I mean…last night it seemed like that I don't know…like I could feel everything that you were feeling, I could feeling every part of you body that was tingling, and I could read every thought that you had…does that seem different".

"That is why you need to take Wolf History Sophia."

"What do you mean?"

"It is told that when two become one for the first time, and they feel not only their inner passion and emotions, but see their thoughts as well, and also see their lovers and feel their passion and emotions, then they are…um…you know…mates. Last night I had the same feelings that you had. Only reason I know about it, is because one Sherman discussed this in class and my dad told me about it. He said that he has only experienced it twice. Did you feel a connection like it was only us in the world?"

"Yeah. Wow, pretty, intense. I guess Ruby was right she said um…"

"What?"

"That we were mates. She said everyone has know since we were little but she said that everyone will know positively once they find out that I am the white wolf".

"You okay about that?"

"I am a white wolf…its not like I can change that."

"No…I mean about me and you being mates."

After staring at him and a long pause, "I don't know there is just so much going on…but I do love you Luke".

Looking down at what Sophia had said, Luke was hurt that she did not respond instantly and said "yes, I can't wait to be your mate" but also understood that Sophia had been through so much this past couple week and could see where she was coming from. Luke then quickly raised his head to have his eyes meet Sophia's, "Soph we don't have to rush or decide anything yet, let's just see what two white wolves mean and then we'll go from there".

"You sure?"

"Yeah, as long as I am with you, we will deal with the rest as it comes at us". Leaning down Sophia kissed Luke and was interrupted by her stomach growling. "I told ya, you would be hungry."

Luke and Sophia sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, talking and debating about various things from music to movies, occasionally giving each other a kiss when one noticed that the other was losing the argument to soften the mood. However, the phone ringing interrupted the flirtascious breakfast. Getting up Sophia picked it up, "hello?"

"Dad…" quickly looked at Luke. Both smiles that each had worn quickly turned to a straight face of worry. "No I was not feeling as well as I thought I should have listened to you and Sherman…No…yeah…yeah…I'm okay, we have food here, I'll be okay until you get home. What time will you be home tomorrow…4:30…it depends how I feel…did ya…thanks…okay, I love you too, be careful…bye". Sophia turned around to face Luke.

"What's going on?"

Coming back to sit down next to him, "oh the school called his cell phone to let him know that I was not in school, so he covered for me and told them I was sick and would be out today and tomorrow. I told him depends on how I feel if I feel like going".

"Honey, I am sorry. My mom called me told me that the school called her too. I told her that I was going to be staying with you a couple days. I forgot to warn you, we got sidetracked. So you dad will be home at 4-4:30 tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he said it might be longer, he wanted to stop by the sheriffs office, and check in with Mr. Kannin".

"If he is even in. I mean for all we know he's out hunting my sister."

"Luke, I know you don't like him, but he loves Ruby, this entire town has given him the runaround and the third degree. Which leads him to ask more questions. Look at it from his point of view", Luke just looked at her and sighed, "listen Luke…I don't want to talk about Kannin, Ruby, your mom, my dad, school, nothing, I just want to spend this short time that we have and use it wisely". Giving him a sly smile, "what do you say?"

Standing up, Luke walked beside Sophia and reached down and grabbed his hands and helped pull her up, gesturing with one hand towards the stairs, "you have seemed to adjust to your new self haven't ya", shaking his head and smiling, "its always the quiet ones…ladies first." Sophia quickly darted upstairs and followed by Luke straight into Sophia's bedroom.

* * *

**I know I have focused a lot on Luke/Sophia, but I do plan on incorporating more of the characters seen on the show. They are just the base work that is setting up for my other directions of plots I have planned for the other characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"I say we stay here", Luke stated as he wrapped his arms around Sophia as she was looking in the mirror brushing her hair.

"Luke, since you came back to my house yesterday we have been in bed, morning, afternoon, and night…" smiling "not that I am complaining…but I have to get some things done and one happens to be work. Luckily we managed to get out of bed this morning, to get to the afternoon classes and I was able to turn in my homework from my old classes."

"Did you get your new schedule?"

"Yeah," handing the schedule to him, "only classes I do not have with you are first period Study Hall and third period Art."

"First period Study Hall uh", Luke's lips curled and after tossing the schedule on the desk he turned away and let go of Sophia and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back as his elbows to help support him.

Sophia now turned around to face him. Sophia could see an image of Scott Nicholas run across Luke's mind. "Luke, are we jealous?" Sophia couldn't help but smirk, as she was trying to down play the situation to keep it from escalating into something that was not there between Scott and her.

Shaking his head in an agitating way to try and hide his emotions, "no…no…I just don't trust that ungulate Sophia…especially around you. I mean he made a play for you on your guys date and then he asked you out again."

"Luke we are going to have to deal with him sooner or later, because I am going to be seeing him at least five days out of the week for 40-45 minutes and an occasional passing in the hall." Sophia walked over to stand in front of Luke who was still leaning back on her bed, "I love you and now that my sex drive has tamed, I think we will be okay." Sitting down on the bed next to him, "so tell me how this works again."

Leaning up so his body was exactly beside hers with a devilish grin, "well…um…a female's sex drive is at her highest on two occasions, one after she flips…which you are experiencing", pointing at her body up and down with his hand, causing Sophia to playfully slap him, "and two when she…is in heat once a year."

"You also said I won't get pregnant…you better be right, because we did not use anything, and I can only imagine telling my father that I am pregnant with Luke Cates child."

With a sarcastic tone, "would it really be that bad?" Sophia had to smile. "Listen Soph, you're not going to get pregnant. The only time a skin walker can get pregnant is when she is in her wolven form. Also, just so you know, a female can get pregnant anytime in her wolven, however, her chances are greater when she is in heat because her sex drive is higher." Luke looked at Sophia and noticed that it was taking all her might to hide her laughter. "What?"

"Nothing, just watching and listening you talk about this stuff…it makes you all tense and you get very nervous…it is kind of sexy."

Grabbing a pillow behind him, Luke lightly smacked Sophia with it causing her to burst into laughter that she was hiding. "So you mom is not going to tell my dad where you were these past two days is she?"

Wrapping his hand around Sophia's waist pulling her closer to him, he gave her a peck on the cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. "No. She values my life just the same as you and me." After a minute of silence, he raised his head off her shoulder, "so I was thinking its Friday…I have not been to a lake rave in a week…and Sean asked me when I saw him yesterday at the diner if you and me would be there tonight…what do you say?"

"Luke I remembered the last rave I was at and my immortal soul was almost taken by that sick twist Nancy."

"Babe, yeah but I was a drunken…"

"Ass?"

"Jerk…who was trying to forget about his father. But hey, we are together, besides, I don't see much people giving you shit for one, you are the strongest of the females…babe, you are a white wolf, you single handed threw me on top of my car, and two you are under my protection. Everyone knows you are mine."

"Excuse me?" Sophia stood immediately by that last phrase. "I'm yours!"

Luke realized what he said and was going to try and do damage control and stood in front of Sophia, "I didn't mean mine, and I meant my girlfriend, my significant other, my mate." Luke saw that Sophia understood what he tried to say, while he wrapped his hands around her waist Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck, letting Luke pull her into him and giving her a passionate kiss.

"I have to see what my dad wants to do. Him being out of town for a couple days he might want to have dinner or something, but maybe after."

"Yeah. Do you need a ride to work?"

"Thanks."

Hand in hand Sophia and Luke made their way down the stairs and into Luke's car and was headed down the street to the diner.

Luke pulled up to the side of the curb of the diner and turned off the engine. Sophia immediately looked at him, "what are doing? I thought you was heading home?"

"I will in a little bit. I want to get something to eat, besides I told Sean and Randy I would meet up with them here for a little bit before we head to the lake to set up for tonight."

Sophia knew there was more to what he was telling, and she tried to read his thoughts to find out what was going on but he was doing a hell of a job hiding them, which made Sophia even more suspicious, but she did not feel like arguing or interrogating Luke right now so she just went along with what he was saying, "oh." Getting out of the car, Sophia reached behind Luke's seat and grabbed her bag, which had a change of clothes in it for her to change into after work. As soon as Sophia stood up from grabbing her bag, a figure caught the eye of Sophia coming out of the library. Sophia thought it was a woman, but it had to be a ghost. The figure was tall and thin, with long black hair with loose curls at the end of her dark hair…the figure was her mom. Stuttering and under her breath she whispered, "mom?" As soon as Sophia blinked and opened her eyes the women figure was gone. Luke had made his way to the other side of the car where Sophia was standing and had noticed Sophia standing there with her mouth hanging open and a very confused look on her face staring across the street at the library entrance.

"Sophia…what's wrong? What is it?"

Shaking her head and coming out of her daze, "oh, nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew. Guess I was wrong."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Luke put his arm around Sophia's waist to help turn her around and guide her towards the diner entrance, but not without Sophia making one last glance over her shoulders at the library entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The diner was busy as usual as it was Friday afternoon after school. So usually the hill and human kids flocked there. Sophia was busy in and out of the kitchen carry trays full of food to the teenagers that packed the dining area. Sophia had at first had a hard time getting that women out of her mind that she saw, but Sophia realized it could have been anybody and or she was just imagining things and went about her work.When Sophia was not busy taking orders or delivering them, Sophia would take a quick glance over at the pool tables where Luke was standing with other hill kids and with Sean, at his side. Knowing that Sophia was checking him over, Luke could feel her eyes on him, so he would immediately make contact with her gaze. Usually their gazes were short but yet, sweet due to their gazes being interrupted by the dinging of a bell that Rusty, the cook, rang to let Sophia and the other waitresses that another order was ready to be served. Luke would give Sophia a wink and smile, she would return his gesture with a smile and continue back to her work.

Luke couldn't help but look Sophia up and down as ever since her flip, it was like Sophia was walking in an entire different body. Her long hair that was stringy and dry before, was now fuller, silkier, and seemed to develop highlights. Her pale skin turned to a light olive color. Her body showed more curves as well as her body showed off her muscles from head to toe. "Luke man…your shot." Realizing that he was in a trance, Luke looked over Sean who had a pool cue in his hand.

"Oh, sorry man. What am I solids or stripes?"

"Uh solids."

Sean couldn't help but notice that when Luke bent down to take his shot, Luke glanced over at the counter, smiled, and then took his shot which went in. Sean followed Luke's gaze and saw Sophia standing at the counter counting receipts. Standing up Luke saw Sean grinning and shaking his head and wondered what was so funny, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing. You and Sophia uh?"

Luke had managed to make his way over to his table, sitting on his bar stool and taking a drink of his pop couldn't help but beam at his excitement over Sophia, "yeah." Luke still noticed Sean grinning and shaking his head, "what?"

"Nothing…only thing I have to say is it is about damn time!"

"What?"

"Luke we have been best friends since the first grade and Sophia has had your eye longer, anyone with two and eyes and brain could tell that you two are it. Hell you two have had that relationship everyone knew about but no one ever talked about."

"Well everyone might be in our corner, but the Sheriff is still having a hard time with it and not taking us together lightly…so don't get too excited yet."

"Luke, anyone can see that you two are mates. I mean hell; anyone can feel the energy and power coming off of one of you when you walk by and that only happens when a wolven has found his and her mate. The energy is even more powerful when you two are in the same five feet radius. Donner might not like it but sooner or later he is gonna have to accept it. Because keeping mates apart can only destroy the wolf inside them. Their destiny will not fulfill…hell that is Skin walker 101."

Luke couldn't help but be in awe of Sean as he stood there and talked before him so honestly and open. Luke knew that Sean was always honest and loyal but his guidance and assertiveness that he had developed over the past couple years made Luke even more sure that Sean was going to be a great Beta, his second in command, to Luke. But Luke knew that Sean was right. Luke knew that both he and Sophia's strength was becoming more noticeable and stronger ever since they made love. Both Luke and Sophia had developed there own mind link that only mates have and both could feel each other's emotions and see each other's thoughts. Luke knew that most would have expected such a strength coming from Luke because he is the future Alpha, but Luke also knew that no one except for a very few knew that Sophia's strength was coming from her being the white wolf.

The diner had managed to slow down thus allowing Kit to seize this moment to corner Sophia and grill her for information. Coming up next to Sophia Kit began to wipe down the counter so it looked like she was doing something, "I told you that there was more to you and Luke then what you led on."

Sophia was still in mid count when she nodded and simply replied, "uh un."

"That is all you have to say." Sophia broke her concentration and made eye contact with Kit. "I mean come on Sophia…you are dating the number one hotty in our school, hell probably on the west of the Mississippi and only think you can say is 'uh un'. I only have to know one thing…" Kit leaned in to whisper to Sophia, "how good a kisser is he?" Sophia licked her lips and started to become aroused. To the human senses, he or she could not pick up the scent of Sophia and her arousal, however, any skin walker within a 10 feet radius would be able to pick up Sophia's feelings in a heartbeat if she did not get them under control ASAP, but Sophia couldn't help but beam when she thought of Luke but her face turned a slight shade of red at embarrassment.

"Well I am not the kind of girl that kisses and tells, but only thing I have to say he never disappoints." Kit brought her hand up to cover her giggles and slapped the towel at her friend as she headed back into the kitchen.

Sophia turned back to count and sort her receipts, however, when Sophia was in mid count her senses picked up very familiar scents. As soon as Sophia recognized the scent or scents, the diner bell rung above the door. Looking to the door for she already knew whom it was Cleo, Brianna, entered followed by none other than Presley.

_I don't wanna have to deal with them right now. _Turning around Sophia looked to see if Kit was around to take the table, noticing that she was not in the kitchen, Sophia used her mind to search for Kit and found her out back dumping trash. Knowing that Kit could not take this order, Sophia bit her tongue and grabbed an Order tablet and headed to the table, "what can I get you?"

Luke had seen the three girls enter the diner and he immediately tensed up. Sean too also saw the situation and knew that this could not be good, "Luke this does not look good."

"Not only did I send a no touch order to the males I sent a no touch order to the females as well, Sophia is one under my protection and two my mate. NO ONE better not mess with her!" Sean could see how tense Luke got when talking about Sophia and knew he meant business when his eyes flashed yellow. The way Luke spoke sent the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Sean also knew that everyone knew not to mess with Luke. For one to disobey one of his orders would bring nothing but pain, but to mess with Sophia, his mate, would bring nothing but death. Sean just looked on to the group of girls to see what would happen next.

"What can I get you?"

Presley looking over her menu and with harshness in her tone, "well I would say Luke, but he has turned into a love sick puppy and is damaged goods."

Sophia could see and hear the harshness in her voice. There was no love lost between these two, but Sophia knew there would be a time and place for this and this did not seem like the time, so Sophia casually responded, "what would you like to drink with that?"

Presley immediately stood from her seat knowing that Sophia had a wise crack and got face to face with Sophia, "excuse me what did you say?"

Speaking slowly, "what would you like to drink with that?"

Giving her a cocky smirk, "oh you think your cute do ya?

Sophia glanced back at Cleo and Brianna who were giggling and smiling at Presley thinking that she had the upper hand, but Sophia knew better. Presley had no idea that Sophia was a white wolf, so Sophia fighting Presley would be like fighting a girl scout in Sophia's eyes. Sophia tried to diffuse the situation. "Presley do you wanna order something or not?"

"You think Luke is always gonna be there to watch your back well you have another thing coming, because he will get bored with you sooner or later and come back to me."

Luke had managed to make his way so he stood right beside Presley and Sophia who were still facing each other. Luke gestured as if he was going to say something, however, Sophia had managed to bring her hand up and place in on his chest and without breaking eye contact with Presley, "stay out of this Luke!" Luke was taken back but knew that Sophia meant no disrespect towards him. He knew that Sophia would have to face Presley sooner or later if she ever wanted to establish her rank within the pack. Luke also knew Sophia being the white wolf Sophia would have no trouble taking Presley. Luke threw up his hands in the air in defeat and gave Sophia a smile. Sophia took the hand that she had on Luke's chest and brought it up above her head, "alright Presley for the past five years I have had to put up with your shit and I have had it up to HERE with it. Let's just say what it is…you lost. Luke chose me and will always chose me." Sophia could see and feel the tension with Presley and knew it hit harder to home when Presley's smirk had faded and her face was expressionless. "No matter what happens you never have and will never have the connection that me and Luke have you will always be second…best!"

With that last remark Presley brought her left fist to try and hook Sophia in the jaw, however Sophia already anticipating her move brought her right hand up and caught Presley's fist in mid air, bringing silence in the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and caught what was going bringing sounds of shock and awes from everyone's mouths. Sophia still not used to her strength and still the strength being new, Sophia's anger consumed her body making all the strength go to her own hand causing her to bring Presley to her knees by Sophia cracking and breaking the bones in Presley's left hand. Screams of pain had consumed Presley and Cleo and Brianna who were giggling and cheering on Presley earlier had now sat in there seats with there mouths open and just gawking at what was transpiring in front of them. Luke stood beside Sophia with his arms crossed over his chest with a smile on his face.

Sophia leaned down to get closer to Presley and whispered, "nothing would give me greater pleasure than to put you in your place…but there is one thing…I am not you Presley I do not have to hurt people to make me look better and make me feel better about myself. But we both know one thing, everyone will know by the end of tonight who is the new Alpha of the younger pack, so if you give me anymore shit you are mine! Trust me you have not seen anything yet, but just give me a reason to kick your ass." Looking at Cleo and Brianna who were still sitting at the booth, Sophia used her free hand and pointed at them, "that goes for you two to, anymore shit and both of you are mine!" Releasing her grip Sophia stood and faced Luke, "hi hon!"

Luke looked at Presley who was cupping her broken hand up against her chest and being helped out the diner door by Cleo and Brianna until they were no longer in sight and looked back at Sophia, "hi. Well I came over to see if you needed any help but looks like I was wrong." Luke guided Sophia to sit in the booth that was being used by the three girls and Luke took his seat across from her and placed his hands over hers that were on the table, "you okay?"

"Yeah! I am better than okay. You have no idea how long I have waited to do that!"

"I hope you know that by you putting Presley in her place today you have just made the statement that you are the new female Alpha."

"I know." Luke and Sophia exchanged a long silence and were smiling but were interrupted by Sean.

"Well, well, well, looks like this little humming bird is a bad ass."

Luke had to smile but under his breath replied, "You have no idea."

Sean giving him a confused look, "what do you mean?"

Sophia knew that Sean could not know that she was the white wolf just yet and tried to do damage control, "its just that my Dad being Sheriff and all he always worries about me to he taught me some moves, more than what I lead on."

Sean understood where Sophia was coming from and accepted her answer, "oh…okay. Well Luke we gotta get going, we still have to head to the lake and set up for the rave tonight, Soph you coming?"

Sophia followed her eyes from Sean to Luke. She looked into his eyes and they were looking at her as if they were pleading not asking, smiling at Luke and then at Sean, "sure."

Luke had to smile, 'what about your dad?"

"I can have dinner with him and be ready by 8:30…pick me up at 9:00?"

Luke kissing the back of both Sophia's hands, "sure." Luke stood and went across the table and gave Sophia a quick kiss on the lips, "see you tonight."

Sophia smiled at him and accepted another kiss from him, "okay, bye" and waved to both of them goodbye.

Just before Sean and Luke was about to go outside Sean stopped and turned around, "oh Sophia…if you wanna bring Sarah I am okay with that too!" Luke pushed Sean out the door and gave Sophia a wink and wave goodbye and was out the door leaving Sophia beaming with excitement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Welcome back Matt!"

Matt Donner walked past the Pack Keeper giving him a tap on the back gesturing his thanks, "thank you."

"How was your trip?" Sherman stated as he took Matt's coat and hung it on the coat rack beside the door.

"Alright. I just had to go to Seattle to drop of some forensics and paper work to the insurance company from the Ergo Food Industries from when there truck flipped over."

"Ahhh, you ever get Tyler to confess to his participation in bringing that trucker here?" Sherman watched as Matt sat in one of his brown leather chairs and turned and walked over to the bar and began pouring some vodka into one glass, "drink?"

"Sure," Matt watched as Sherman flipped a glass over and began pouring some vodka into another glass. Turning to face Matt, Sherman walked over to him and handed him one of the glasses and took a seat in a same exact chair like the one Matt was sitting in,listening to Matt talk, "no…no I didn't", Matt took a sip of the clear liquid, "Creed is as dirty as they come but he is no idiot. He is smart enough to cover his tracks. That is one of the main reasons for me hiring Kanin. I needed another set of eyes to help watch my back."

"Well Kanin has an impressive background…military status and recognition…book and street smarts…and a love sick puppy which makes him sensitive."

Matt giving him a slight chuckle, "yeah…I have noticed since that man has arrived you have taken a particular interest in guiding him and giving him praises…anything I should be worried about?"

Sherman's grin slowly faded. His reasons were his reasons and his alone and one thing Sherman Blackstone did not do and that was share his feeling and thoughts this time would be no different…or could it? Looking down at his glass, "I don't know Matt…when he came in search of Ruby the man's face and resilience to believe in faith and in love reminded of a good friend I know…anyone you might recognize?"

Matt grin too also fading; Matt knew that Sherman was talking about Marie and him. The backlash that both and Marie and himself had to endure and when the talk of children came out even more scrutiny and pain came upon them, but their love pulled them through and itdid in every crisis…that was up until her death in a car accident. Taking his finger and rubbing it around the rim of his glass, "yeah…I guess I see your point."

"You should never keep destiny apart…if you did you wouldn't have Sophia."

Giving him a light chuckle, "yeah I guess so."

"If you guess so and are agreeing with me…why are fighting Sophia and Luke so much?"

Bringing his eyes up from his glass, Matt's soft demeanor immediately changed to coldness, "that's easy Sophia is too good for Luke."

Placing his glass on the coffee table and resting his elbows on his knees Sherman leaned forward to try and reason with the angry sheriff, "Matt…everyone knows that Sophia is your only link to Marie and she is your little girl, but she is strong and smart, she may be young, but she knows what's right for her." Matt stood from his seat and went over by the window to listen to Sherman from a far. "I mean you're a skin walker yourself you know about mates…she has found hers. You and everyone else have known since they were able to walk and talk. So why now?"

Turning around to face Sherman, "Sherman…I saw how that boy tormented and hurt Sophia. Trust me I know better than anyone the connection that they had…and THAT is what is bothering me. Because I know that they had…HAVE…that connection and he still treated my daughter like that. I am not ignorant to mates and what they need, but first and foremost I am a father and I promised Marie that I would look after her…what kind of father would I be if a accept this relationship knowing that it has brought her nothing but pain?"

Standing up and walking to stand in front of his friend, "Matt…the relationship has not been nothing but pain…just maybe the last two to three years, yeah but…HELL THAT'S PUBERTY!" Matt had to crack a grin. "Matt…Luke was going through the exact same stuff that you did…he had to stick with and lead his kind…the skin walkers were his kind…Sophia was not. But I truly believe that after his…stupidity was on pause and his hormones calmed down and even if Sophia did not flip I believe he still would have chosen Sophia…I mean hell Matt have you seen your daughter?"

Knowing that Sherman was a sick twist in his own right let simple comments like that slide…sometimes, "Sherman…you're talking to the girl's daughter."

"I am not saying go and take the young lad on a fishing trip…I think we both can agree that most likely that he would be thrown over board and never seen again but that is not my point…I think you might wanna try to show little as possible resentment towards him, because he is not going away and as much as you hate it, he is Sophia's mate and if you try and keep them apart the only person she is going to resent is…" pointing to him, "you. Also Luke is the future Alpha, with Sophia being his mate, she is going to need all the support…having her dad and mate going after each others throats is not the best way to show pack unity."

Watching Sherman walk back to his seatand sit down, Matt was registering what was just said to him. Matt walked back to his seat as well and took his seating position in his exact same chair crossing his legs and took a sip from his drink, "I am not saying that I will be all chummy chummy, but I will TRY to be nice as much as I can…I am sorry Sherman but I can not make any promises. It is still hard for me to get around all the girls that little male whore has been around."

Giving Matt a grin, he himself knew that Luke has been with several girls, hell no father wants to know that his daughters' significant other is a womanizer…no father! "Matt if Sophia did not trust him, she would not be with him. She is smart and strong…I mean she is a white wolf."

That last statement rang a bell in Matt's mind for the main reason for him stopping by Sherman's house in the first place, "speaking of that did you find out anything?" Sherman's face turned to an immediate face of mixed emotions that made Matt very, very nervous.

"Since her flip I have been working on this day and night trying to find anything to go with what is going on", getting up from his seat Sherman walked over to a painting of a group of wolves on it. Grabbing a hold of the side of the painting, Sherman opened it like it was book having a safe that was behind the painting become visible to the eye, still with his back turned Sherman began undoing the safe, turning the knob, from right to left, back to right again until it clicked open. Reaching into the safe, he pulled out a black leather covered book, with the skin walker symbol of the ancient R on it. Closing the door on the safe so where it would not seal it, Sherman walked over to his seat and placed the book on the coffee table, "I searched in every text known to the skin walkers from word to word from page to page…then I thought what if the prophecy is in the ancient text of the skin walkers forefathers."

Mattlooked at Sherman with a very confused look on his face, "what?"

"Your not a Pack Keeper…only Pack Keepers…well I guess with the exception of you and I guess Vivian, Sophia, and oh Luke as soon as we see them and tell them they will know…"

Noticing his ramblings, "Sherman!"

"Oh sorry, only Pack Keepers know of this book…it is like the bible, of skin walkers. The most powerful mysteries and prophecies of the skin walkers and the pack were written in this book. Rianna and the very first gods of the skin walkers our creators developed this book of all good things that will come to the pack and all the evil that they will endure to overcome and survive…at the time this book was written some prophecies happened or somehappened within two days or even two years after this book was written…but other prophecies would not take place until decades even centuries later. Books were written to help educate and guide the skin walkers to help evolve and direct them, but also the gods did not want to disrupt destiny so they wrote all the prophecies into this book and created the Pack Keeper to help guide the skin walkers and the pack either into the destinies or to their deaths, that is why you and no skin walker has heard of this book. Also this book was written centuries ago, so the writing was written in ancient text…it is almost as old as the written word itself…so much time was translating…" Opening the book, Sherman began flipping through the book until he came to halt taking his hand he rubbed it down the center of the book where the pages met, to keep the book open and at that page, "anyway…I came across something…" reading from the text, "_before the battle of power should bestow there will be two of a kind that arise…for it is told that they will unite to bring a new dawn…but don't be alarmed survival of the pack rests solely on a new dawn… in the mist of this troubled time the survival of the two…rests solely on the dark." _Sherman raised his head and his eyes met with Matt's who had an even more confused look than ever.

"Okay…what the hell does all that mean?"

"What it is saying is Sophia and Ruby will lead the pack into some kind of battle or force to help determine if the pack survives or not."

"What kind of battle?"

"That's it…I don't know I am still translating."

"When will this take place?"

"Don't know…this could happen ten…twenty years down the road."

"Or it could happen tomorrow." Pausing to look at Sherman, then something else clicked with him, "you mentioned something about a survival of the two rests with something…what was that…the dark?"

"Yeah."

Only one thing about dark came across Matt's mind, a knot formed in his stomach, "that does not mean…uh…death…does it?"

Sherman was having a hard time looking at Matt, but he kept his composure, "Matt I don't know…like I said I am still translating…but the prophecy said "don't be alarmed"…see they are giving you a heads up not to worry", Sherman cracked a grin to help try and ease Matt's mind, but he could tell it was not working.

Leaning back in his chair, "well until we have more, I don't want to alarm Sophia, so if you could, I know Vivian is the Alpha, but could we just keep this between us until we have more information?"

Knowing that Matt was just looking out for Sophia, Sherman understood his wishes, "sure."

Standing up from his seat, "well…listen…I got to get to the station and check in with Kanin and Molly and I am having dinner with Sophia tonight so…"

Sherman stood up to walk Matt to the door. Sherman handed Matt his jacket and watched him put it on, "listen Matt don't worry Sophia will be okay." Shaking Matt's hand he could tell Matt was just putting on a show even with a small grin. Nodding his head goodbye Matt was out the door. Closing the door behind him, Sherman knew he had to find out what was going to happen would Sophia die...or Ruby?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"I'm here…what was so damn important!" Tyler exclaimed as he stepped into the study of the Cates mansion.

Turning around from the looking at the fire that was burning in the fireplace in a very demanding voice, "close the door behind you Tyler".

After closing the door, Tyler turned around with a cocky grin on his face, "so…are you starting to get lonely…and gonna take me up on my offer?"

"Cut the crap Tyler and take a seat!"

While Tyler took a seat across from the big oak desk, Tyler looked to his left and saw Vivian open the safe that was enclosed in a bookcase and hidden by fake books. The layout of the home was nothing new to Tyler. Growing up with Ruby and being the Cates family "soldier", as Ruby called him, Tyler was familiar with the house and where everything was located. Not only did he have inside connections to the family, Tyler was always determined and power happy that he would precede as Alpha once Willard either stepped down or passed away, so knowing the family secrets and being in the same step, to Tyler only strengthen his position to help persuade the pack that he could be the next Alpha. Marrying Ruby was always Tyler's trump card, however, Tyler or no one else ever anticipated Vivian becoming Alpha, and once she did, Tyler's future as leader was put on hold, for after Vivian steps down Luke will take the role as Alpha.

Turning around, Vivian had a dark red box in her hand. Vivian came immediately over to sit in the seat next to Tyler and Tyler instantly could feel the bad vibe coming off Vivian and came across several thoughts running through her mind, too many to distinguish what was going on in there, he knew that this could not be good.

Angrily, "Tyler you have to get rid of this now!"

Looking at the box and back at Vivian, "its wood Vivian", pointing to the fire place, "throw it in the fire and it will burn."

Still angry and demanding, "NO! Luke has seen this box and has already asked questions he can't ask no more…no trace of this box and the contents of what is in it can ever come out. The quicker it is out of the house and destroyed…the better it is for me and especially even…" Vivian was now doing the pointing, "YOU!"

Confused, "me? What the hell does this have to do with me?" Vivian tossed the box onto his lap, causing him to jolt. Opening the box, Tyler's cocky grin quickly disappeared and his jaw was dropped and his eyes were emotionless. Sifting through the papers in the box, Tyler kept looking at Vivian and then back at the papers. When he came across another familiar paper, he looked back at Vivian and back at the paper again. Quickly stuffing the papers back into the box, Tyler slammed the lid shut. Tossing the box on the desk, Tyler jumped out of his chair, "I thought you took care of this 10 years ago? What the hell are you still doing with that stuff?"

Vivian was now standing in front of Tyler, "I thought we would need it."

Tyler continued to shout, "for what? So we could rat ourselves out! This is our very own paper trail! What the hell would we need it for? So we could lose everything!"

"At the time…we had no idea what the hell what was going on. We were in the dark, but the problem went away and so did the box. That was until Luke accidentally came across it."

"Well Luke must have karma…because her accidentally comes across a lot of things he is not supposed to see."

"What are talking about?"

Tyler realized he just let the cat out of the bag. He would have tried to cover, however, Tyler knew that Vivian was stronger than most other females and would be able pick up Tyler's thoughts. "Vivian I thought you knew…" seeing that Vivian was very confused and frustrated with Tyler's hidden words, "Luke caught you and me at Willard's funeral."

Every emotion that a person can have ran through Vivian. Her only child caught her having sex with Tyler Creed at his father's funeral. Bringing her hand across her mouth to cover her whimpers of shame, "oh my god." A tear rolled down her cheek, "um…what…how do you know that?"

"He confronted me at the wedding. I am guessing he has said nothing to you."

Under her breath, "um…no. I know that he has been acting withdrawn lately but, I thought it was due to Willard." Sitting down in her chair Vivian placed her face in her hands and then leaned back in the chair and rested the side of her face in one of her hands. "I thought this could not get any worse." Vivian realized she had to compose herself and stood in front of Tyler, "get rid of that box Tyler. Not only will I lose everything and everyone…so will you!"

Taking a smirk on his face, "don't make empty threats Vivian, I might lose, but I assure you, you have a hell of a lot more to lose than I do, and let's not forget I was long for the ride."

Realizing that Tyler was attempting a stand off, Vivian knew she could not take that, "Tyler…if I go down so will you, but who do think this town will believe if it comes down to word vs. word…yours or mine?" Vivian realized that she struck a nerve with Tyler, she had used the truth, "get rid of it…and remember I am the Alpha…not you!" Tyler nodded his head in agreement to obey his Alpha and angrily picked up the box and stomped out the door. Watching Tyler exit the door, Vivian grew a smile from ear to ear as for she just received victory, "that's done…now what to do about Luke."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The night was a perfect night for a rave. The air was brisk and chill, yet not cold enough to where a jacket was needed. The air was calm, causing the smoke that was coming from the several fires blazing, to stay in the air and in between the trees. The music was vibrating through the woods; however, the music waves did not go beyond the trees.

Sitting on the hood of Luke's car, her body somewhat swaying to the music, Sophia couldn't help but realize how different she felt coming to this rave compared to the last one she attended. The last rave Luke brought her too, not only did Luke tried to seduce her…not that she minded, however, she was not ready to flip yet…but Nancy nearly killed her and tried to steal her heart. Even with all that, when Sophia was at that rave she was insecure…the odd one out…but now, she was with Luke, and she was confident and strong. She had established her power earlier at the diner with Presley, and now the entire young pack and elders (adults) knew that Sophia was the new female Alpha. Sophia could tell that her power had been recognized and established.

Since her arrival with Luke, whether she was alone or with Luke, several skin walkers had came up to Sophia acknowledging her presence, either with simple gestures as with a nod of the head or a wave to her, or the simplest remarks like, "hey Sophia, what's up? How ya been?" To the normal person these gestures and remarks would not seem out of the ordinary but, to Sophia some of these people that were acknowledging her had always given her grief because she was a half breed or they did not care one way or the other or they would just not talk to her. Not only that, but whenever Sophia walked somewhere a path was made by the skin walkers. If the skin walkers were dancing and sensed Sophia heading in the direction all would part ways to let her by. Sophia knew that this was not uncommon especially since she was the Alpha; they did this for Luke as well.

Sophia couldn't help at smirk at a select few of skin walkers talking to her. It was not because they were saying something funny, it was because Sophia found it ironic, that these people in the past wanted nothing to do with her, and all of the sudden she was the one they had to answer to. Sophia knew the only reason she did not get as much grief in the past from these select few as they would have liked (usually Presley instigating the outbursts), it was because of Luke. Luke had always kept an eye on Sophia even when he flipped, and now that she had flipped Luke was still making sure that no one gave her any shit. But both Luke and Sophia knew that Sophia did not need his protection as much as everyone would like to think…Sophia was a white wolf, but no one but a select few knew that. Looking at the girl sitting on Luke's hood beside her, Sophia wished she could let Sarah Hollander be one of those select few that could know.

Even when Sarah herself flipped before Sophia, Sarah had always remained best of friends with Sophia. Sophia and Sarah were like Luke and Sean. Both had grown up together and been friends since the first grade and had almost everything in common, from art to music to food. Like Luke could trust and confide in Sean it was the same way that Sophia could trust and confide with Sarah. Sophia knew that she was going to have to select a Beta just the same that Luke selected Sean as his, and Sophia thought having Sarah as her female Beta would be perfect, especially since both Sean and Sarah have been eyeing each other for sometime now.

Sarah could feel Sophia's eyes on her like they were prying for information. Looking away from her purse to where she was digging for her lip gloss, her eyes connected with Sophia's, Sarah shyly wondered what her Alpha was thinking, "what?"

"What's going on with you and Sean?"

Smiling at the question, Sarah applied lip-gloss to her lips and placed it back into her purse, tossing the purse on the ground Sarah looked back at her friend, "well he finally asked me out."

"Yeah…Luke told me on the way here, I guess Sean let it slip. Luke said that you know…he was trying to play it all low key…you know guys acting like they don't care when they ask a girl out."

"I know why do they do that? I mean come on they are worse then females…they try and act like they don't go and tell their friends but we all now they do. Us females are just more vocal about telling our friends. Speaking of telling friends…why in the hell did you not call me immediately when you put Presley in her place at the diner this afternoon? I had to hear it through the gossip mill."

Holding her hand up in testament, "I swear I was going to tell you, but I was at work, then I went home, had supper with my dad, got ready to come her, and then Luke picked me up to bring me here to tell you…however, you already knew."

Sarah smiling and joking, "excuses, excuses." Sophia smiled at Sarah knowing full well that Sarah was not offended. "So tell me how was it? I mean finally after all these years…and best of all it was in front of her minions and Luke!" Kind of nervous, "what did he say?"

"Nothing…actually he was proud! He stood back and watched, he wanted to step in to avoid a confrontation in public, but I wouldn't let him."

"I see Presley is absent tonight…what is she at home licking her wounds?"

"Probably."

"So Luke was being noble?" Sophia nodded her head in as she was agreeing. "That sounds like Luke, especially when it comes to you." Sophia smiled knowing that she was right and loved being showered by Luke. "Speaking of your prince, where are Sean and him with our drinks?"

Both Sophia and Sarah looked in the direction to where the kegs of beer were and saw both males coming through the crowd both carrying two red plastic cups, one in each hand. As soon as Sophia and Luke saw each other, both grew smiles and grew ecstatic. Finally reaching both females, Luke handed one cup to Sophia while Sean handed one cup to Sarah. Sophia had to crack a comment and a smile, "finally! I mean I was only dying of thirst."

Luke playing along "well then get up and get it yourself next time."

Still smiling, "You wouldn't make me do that?"

Leaning down towards Sophia and whispering to her, "no…no I wouldn't." Luke then pressed a soft kiss on Sophia's lips causing her to smile in the process. Luke broke the kiss and stood up and gestured towards Sophia, "Here get up real quick."

Sophia realized that there was not going to be enough comfortable room for all four of them to sit on the hood of his car. As Sophia got up, Luke handed her his cup and Luke took her seat and pushed himself back on the hood with both his hands. When Sophia saw that he was comfortable, Sophia handed him back his cup she too followed his lead causing Sophia to be sitting in between Luke's legs and her leaning back against Luke's chest, while Luke wrapped one hand around Sophia's waist and the other keeping free to drink from his cup.

While Sophia and Luke whispered and flirted between each other, they would both look over occasionally and see Sean who was standing in front of Sarah bend down and whisper to her causing her to giggle and sometimes playfully slap him. Finally after about 10 minutes of this routine, Sean whispered something into Sarah's ear; causing her to blush slightly and Sean wink at her. Sarah looked over her shoulder at Luke and Sophia, "hey were gonna go dance."

Sophia knew that was not true, "okay…later."

Sean and Luke knocked their fists together and Luke saying, "later man."

Taking Sarah's hand into his, and helping her stand, "later."

Both Luke and Sophia watched the couple walk past the dance area which was in front of the speakers that were set up and walked into the woods. Luke smiling, "dance my ass!" Hearing Sophia giggle, Luke hated that he was gonna possibly ruin her mood, "so um…I didn't get a chance to ask you in the car I know you said your dad was acting really weird and did not find anything out about you being a white wolf and also…you know on the account that I was distracted by what you was wearing…but what else did you and your dad have to talk about?"

Sophia had noticed that her dad was very on edge, but after what he had to say, was probably just nervous about giving his consent. Sophia did look radiant tonight. She was wearing black leather pants and a spaghetti strap dark mauve shirt both items helping to show off her new curves. It was not necessarily that she looked hot, she looked different the old Sophia would wear something like this but it would not have looked as good as it does on the new Sophia her new body and confidence together made her look even better. Leaning slightly forward, Sophia turned slightly to the side to wear she could talk to Luke eye to eye, allowing Luke to use his free hand that was wrapped around her waist to start rubbing her back up and down but Sophia knew that Luke was also fishing for a particular answer. "Um…not much. But I do have some slight good news."

"Yeah", taking a drink from his beer, "what's that?"

"Well he said that he is going to TRY and understand and accept me and you...you know as mates."

Thinking that she was joking and cracking a smile, "yeah right!" Noticing that she was telling the truth Luke leaned closer into Sophia, "your serious."

"Well don't go popping your cork yet, you are still under a microscope with him, and I am supposed to remind you that", Sophia began mimicking her dad's voice, "if he hurts you again you tell him, I have a .45 and a shovel I doubt anyone will miss you."

Luke smiled knowing that Matt was only looking out for his little girl. Luke leaned closer into Sophia and rested his chin on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "my word as a boy scout, I will never hurt you." Sophia placed her cup on the car and took Luke's face in both her hands and gave him a deep kiss and becoming even more aroused when Luke began moving his tongue in and out of Sophia's mouth. Luke tossed his cup over his shoulder and used both hands to pull Sophia closer into him. As soon as Sophia was pulled into Luke, she could tell that she was not the only one aroused as she could feel Luke's hard on, against her leg. Luke was about to pick Sophia up and take her into the water but they were quickly interrupted by a familiar scent that Luke was not too pleased about. When both Luke and Sophia knew the scent both pulled away from their make out session and turned around to find Scott Nicholas heading their way.

With each step that Scott made towards them, Sophia could feel Luke get tenser and tenser, and could feel his anger being released, like heat being released before a volcano erupts. Sophia turned around to continue to watch Scott walk towards them, adjusting her body in between Luke's legs, to use her as somewhat a blockade in between the two men. Right when Scott made it to Sophia and Luke, Luke wrapped his arms around Sophia's waist and pulled her into him, causing Sophia to slightly turn her head to give Luke 'I know what you are doing' look, and turned around to face Scott, who had a angry and hurt look on his face.

Scott was very skeptical about approaching Sophia, especially with Luke around. He had heard in the beginning of the week that Luke and Sophia had began dating, but he did not believe it because Sophia never spoke of it to him, especially when he asked her out again. However, Scott's worst fears, had come true when he saw Sophia and Luke throughout school on Friday hand in hand and making out. He always liked Sophia as a friend, and even more so in recent weeks as more than friends, however, Scott had grown disappointed and confused as to why a smart girl like Sophia would hang out with a trouble maker like Luke Cates, especially after the way that he treated Scott himself. Scott was only worried about Sophia and her safety after that. Scott had always heard that Luke was strong and could fight and no one ever messed with him, however, he had never seen his strength until that night with Sophia, and he knew that Luke was not a person to mess with, but Scott could not let Sophia know that he was intimidated. Walking up to the duo with his hands in his pockets, Scott cleared his throat, "hey Sophia…how's it going?"

Sophia could instantly pick up his nervousness and Scott being intimidated, and Sophia knew it no doubtly had to do with the man sitting behind her. One thing Sophia knew is that she had to try and control the situation before Luke did something crazy. Sophia remembered how Luke treated Scott and they were not even together, how would Luke react now that they are together? "Hey Scott. Good. I just got over the flu…but now I am good."

"Oh…so that is where you were…I was looking for you all week. I would have come to your house and checked on you, but I didn't know where you lived." Sophia felt Luke's arms grow tighter around her waist. "I hope your dad took good care of ya."

Luke interrupted the conversation with a sharp voice, "oh, don't worry, she had the best care possible…" Sophia tilted her head down to hide her frustrations with situation, while Scott glared at him, "me. I made sure she was taken care of day…" Luke kissed her shoulder, "and night." Luke raised his head and gave a wink to Scott. Sophia glared back at Luke and sent him a mental note, "_are we marking out territory?"_

"_Not yet!"_

Scott not being able to hold back his frustrations anymore, had to know, "Sophia what the hell are doing with this thug?"

Luke was about to try and stand up, but Sophia placed her hands on his legs to send him the sign to sit down and let me try to handle this. Sophia kept feeling Luke's body get tighter and tighter from anger and felt his emotions all over her body. "Scott, listen…I am sorry…it's just that before our date me and Luke were talking…and then you asked me out…and now we decided to work it out and…I am sorry it's just that I didn't know what me and Luke were."

"Sophia, how could you even consider dating him after he threw me clear across the road. Speaking of then you single-handed threw him onto this car! I mean no wonder you are interested in him you have one thing in common, you both were probably high that night!"

Sophia knew that he was angry, but she felt completely offended by that and Luke could feel that she was, letting that be the last straw for Luke. Gently to not where he hurt Sophia but hard enough to where she could not hold him back, Luke pushed Sophia off him, and stood in front of Scott with Sophia standing behind him. "Let's face it Nicholas, you're not me! Sophia tried to get back at me, and you failed her." Luke could see Scott's face get tighter, as well as Sophia, seeing that Luke was about to kill Scott, Sophia knew that Luke was only protecting his mate, but she had to protect hers as well. She could not let Luke harm a human especially in front of other humans; Sophia immediately stepped in between the two. Seeing that the situation was becoming a spectacle, Luke sent the skin walkers a silent order to resume what they were doing, once the humans saw that the hill kids ignored what was going on, they all thought they should too, they did not want to get into this.

"Scott, look I am sorry, but I am with Luke." Scott looked away from Luke to Sophia. Sophia had a pleading tone, "listen I never meant to hurt you, but if you don't wanna get hurt I strongly suggest you leave because I won't be able to hold Luke much longer…and you know it!" Looking at Sophia, Scott knew that she was right and that Luke would hurt him in a second, giving her one last look in defeat, Scott turned away and walked through the dancing teens.

Turning around Sophia looked at Luke who then walked backwards pulling Sophia with her hands incased into his, pulling Sophia into him. Standing in front of him, Sophia felt Luke wrap both his arms around her waist as he was sitting on the hood of the car. Luke looked at her like he was waiting for his usual lecture about picking on humans, looking down; he waited on what she had to say.

"Thank you…"

Luke looked up at Sophia with a surprise look on his face, "for…wh…what?"

"For protecting me and for not killing anyone."

"Babe, I couldn't let him talk to you like that. Listen I know, that you are trying to be understanding to him and how you dumped the guy…but he still had no right especially talking to my mate like that." Sophia broke a smile. "But I am telling you this…that is his only free pass…next time its free game." Sophia looked at Luke and knew he was not joking. "So where were we before we were interrupted?" Luke pulled Sophia into him and began kissing her neck and nipping at her ear.

Sophia pulled away from Luke, "actually I was kind of hoping I could do something…"

"Yeah, me too, I wanted to go into the water."

"No…I…um, actually I wanna go for a run."

"Really…"

"Wait before you get to excited…I wanna…go by myself."

Luke had a hurt and confused look on his face, crossing his arms across his chest Luke was wondering why, "how come?"

"Remember what you told me about being a other in the car when we got caught by my dad…"

"Yeah."

"You said it is something that is indescribable…I want to see what you were talking about…I want to experience my first run…my way…"

Realizing what Sophia was saying, Luke completely understood what Sophia wanted to do. He wanted and had his first run by himself. "Okay…just promise me one thing."

Wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling, "what's that?"

"I get second run all by myself."

Leaning down and kissing him, "deal." Allowing the kiss to go a little longer Sophia pulled away. "Do you have any suggestions on where to go?"

"Yeah, the creek, its beautiful over moonlight."

Giving him one more light kiss, Sophia turned and walked away not with out blowing one kiss at him before she disappeared into the woods, leaving Luke to hang with Randy.

As soon as Sophia was a good half a mile into the woods, she shed her clothes and placed them on a branch that belonged to the biggest oak tree in that area. Within minutes, Sophia had transformed like she had done it a thousand times it was that natural, and was off fleeing in the woods. Leaping over fallen logs and rocks, Sophia would yelp as she jumped and ran. She would stop occasionally to let out a howl, throwing her head up into the air and looking at the moon. After about 15 minutes of running and yelping and four miles into the woods, Sophia's white pelt was dirty due to mud splattered from the rain they got earlier. Sophia had finally reached the creek.

Coming out of the side that Sophia was on the there was about twenty yards in between from the tree line to the creek. On the other side from the creek to the woods was about thirty yards. The creek water was as clear as glass, and beamed when the moonlight hit it. The creek probably could have been a river for many parts were deeper than four to five feet. Walking over to the creek Sophia sniffed in the air and at the ground looking for familiar and new scents. Looking around seeing and hearing the various aspects of the woods, this part of the woods that Sophia had never been to but had heard about. Sophia finally managed to get to the creek. Leaning down, Sophia licked the crisp, cold water. Feeling it go down it was relieving. Sophia had run so much and so hard, she did not realize that she was that thirsty.

Sophia was about to finish up getting as much water in her body as she could before she headed back, but all of the sudden a odd feeling came into Sophia's stomach. It was not a sharp pain not a pain after you drink too much, it was like she had butterflies in her stomach, it was a familiar feeling that you get when you are about to see someone you have not see forever. Raising her head from the creek, Sophia looked around to see who or what was around, when nothing was seen Sophia turned and headed back to the woods. Just when Sophia hit the edge of the woods, the familiar feeling ran through her entire body not just her stomach. Slowly turning around…across the creek Sophia saw it step out from the other side of the woods. It glittered purple and blue when the moon hit it at different points with it light. At first Sophia thought she had seen a ghost because that is it what they were…but as it stepped out further from the woods and walked closer to the creek and closer to Sophia, Sophia also thought her eyes could be playing tricks on her. But as it stepped further away from the woods and closer to Sophia, Sophia knew it was a possibility but wanted to be sure. As a white light glowed over Sophia, within a minute Sophia was crouched over and naked from transforming into human, forgetting that she was supposed to keep her white wolf identity a secret, but what Sophia saw in front of her made her white wolf status seem like second priority…there standing across on the other side of the river was none other than a …black wolf.

Sophia and the wolf had a stare down for about three minutes with out making a move or sound. Sophia slowly began to walk towards the wolf and the wolf did the same towards Sophia. However, just as Sophia got to the creek, the black wolf raised its head and howled at the night slightly startling Sophia, but also causing to send vibrations down her spine. After its howls came to an end the wolf looked at Sophia one last time and was gone into the woods. Sophia wanted to go after it but it was like her feet were glued to ground. The impossible had been seen, Sophia thought and everyone else thought they were myths…but it was true a black wolf does exist.

_Cut to Tyler and Ruby's Home:_

Ruby in her silk night gown ready to head up to room was walking into the foyer and about to head up stairs, when Ruby saw Grace, their maid walk by with her jacket on and her keys in hand, "good night Grace."

Grace looked up to meet her Alpha's eyes, "good night misses."

"Will you be locking up?"

"Yes…however, the Mr of the house has not returned yet."

"Well he has a key…and if not he'll have to sleep outside." Giving Grace a smile, Grace also grew a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow Grace."

"Good night mam."

Waving Grace goodbye, Ruby heard the door shut and the lock on the front door click as it was being locked as she turned and walked upstairs. Ruby was making her way on the second set of stairs to go to her room, when…_bang, bang, bang…_someone pounding on door so hard was making the entire house shake. Ruby jumped back at the sounds and pounds of the thump. Slowly, Ruby turned around and started taking tiny steps down each set of stairs, all the time Ruby using her senses to try and pick up on who was outside, but that was the problem…she could find of feel who stood on the other side of the door.

"Ruby! Ruby! Its me open up!"

Ruby was half way down the steps, when the person on the other side of the door began screaming, causing Ruby to stop in her tracks. Ruby knew that voice, but it couldn't be. Ruby realized she was glued to floor by shock and quickly ran down the steps.

"Ruby! Open up!"

Unlocking the door and swinging the door open almost to where Ruby herself nearly ripped the door off its hinges, Ruby's eyes grew wide open and her jaw dropped open, "oh my, god!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Where the hell did you go", Luke yelled as he stomped into Sophia's bedroom.

Dressed in her light blue pajama pants and the matching light blue and white tank top that went with it, standing with her arms crossed on her chest and looking outside the window Sophia quickly turned around to face him and was not at all surprised by his reaction. Instead of going back to the rave after seeing the black wolf, Sophia ran back home hoping to make some sense of what she had seen tonight, and if she should say anything to anyone, even Luke. She wanted to go back and have Luke hold her and comfort her however, Sophia herself was so confused by what she had seen or even if she saw anything at all. She was hoping it was just her imagination but her entire body was thrown into a loop when she came in contact with the wolf and she knew Luke would pick up her uneasiness. Until she had more answers she wanted to be silent about the situation.

"Luke I am so sorry. Its just that I was running and running, until finally I realized I ran so much I was so tired and I was so close to home…I am so sorry I ditched ya."

Walking towards Sophia so he met he half way, Luke cupped Sophia's face in his hands and bent down and gave her a passionate kiss. Luke realized that all his anger and worry that he felt ten seconds ago completely left his body and all he could feel was relief and excitement, and he knew by Sophia's reactions she felt the same way. Both Luke and Sophia knew that they could not be mad at each other for too long, and if they were angry at each other, as soon as each other came face to face all emotions besides love and passion were non-existent.

Breaking away from the kiss Sophia had a smile on her face; "I guess that means you are not mad at me anymore."

Still cupping her face in his hands, and looking down at her Luke let a sigh of relief pass over him, " I'm sorry I yelled its just that when you didn't return after a half hour I got really worried. Especially with this being your first flip…I didn't know what had happened. Then I tried to mind link with you and I couldn't so it scared me even more…what happened to you?"

Breaking the eye contact that they shared, Sophia couldn't look at Luke for she knew that she was not telling the truth, "well I went deep into the woods like you said and just ran and ran until I came to the river and you know ran some more…being a other it is like a total Zen."

"I told you…but the river…what did you think of it?"

Rubbing both his forearms while they were still up around her face, "it was gorgeous."

Leaning down and giving her a quick kiss, "and so are you." Pulling away Luke could tell that something was bothering Sophia, she was there but distant but he knew that looking into her mind would not be the best strategy, it would only anger his mate, but he had to ask, "babe, what's up?"

Opening her eyes from the short, yet soft kiss, "nothing like I said just tired, first run wore me out."

"Yeah, you will build up your stamina, I was the same way. You have to condition your self for the long runs and high jumps." Luke could still feel her distance but he did not want to pry, Sophia would let him know if anything was wrong.

"Luke I will be having occasional midnight runs, I am not trying out for the track team."

Luke smiling, "next run is all mine though, and I'll help you prepare because it is going to be tomorrow night." Luke suddenly pulled Sophia into him allowing Luke to lean down and start kissing and lightly biting Sophia's neck, sending ripples of excitement down her spine, " but if you are you still wore out?"

Sophia immediately grew a smile, causing her to wrap her hands around Luke's neck bringing him closer into her and causing Sophia to push Luke onto the bed. Luke knew his answer indefinitely.

* * *

The next morning Sophia was up early, as she wanted to get to Sherman Blackstone's house early and talk to him about what she saw. Sophia was up early for the fact that Luke had snuck out of the house very early before Matt came home from work and they did not want Matt to catch Luke in her bed. Sophia and Luke knew that Matt was positively aware of their sexual activity however, they did not feel the need to give Matt more motive to hate Luke and this relationship by taunting it in his face, so for the time being both Sophia and Luke thought it was best to play it on the down low until Matt was a little more comfortable with the situation.

Sophia was opening the front door and heading out just when her father was walking up the porch steps. Jingling his keys in his hands, "hey sweetie, where are you going so early?"

Reaching up and giving her dad a kiss on the cheek like Luke Sophia was not ready to tell her father of what she saw until she knew more, "morning dad, hey I am going to the library, they got this new book in about western art and I was hoping to get a peek at it."

"Oh." Matt's heart couldn't help but sink a little as he knew that the only art that Sophia was going to see and the only art that would fill her heart would now only come from books. He knew the minute she flipped all dreams that Sophia had of traveling and seeing the world and going to college was gone. He knew Sophia might have been able to make a one to two day trip if she was a "normal" skin walker; however, Sophia being a powerful white wolf and being the mate of the Alpha that idea was scratched. Matt's mind seemed to go 100 different directions when his mind went to Sophia being Luke's mate. But Matt remembered his words to Sherman as well, and said he would try to accept the impossible. "Well I could drive you?"

Sophia could see the bags under her dads eyes and gave him a smile, "no, that's okay, by the looks of it you had a rough night. Looks like you need some rest, everything okay?"

"The office is just swamped, Willard's murder, that truck flipping and the toxic spill that went with it, Kanin running around looking for Ruby…you know Wolf Lake crisis's. I am going to take a little nap, and then I have first shift today, so I'll see you tonight?"

Sophia could tell by his facial expression that he was more asking than making a statement. Sophia could tell that Matt just wanted to spend some time with her and she couldn't help but admit it to herself that she missed her dad and wanted to spend some time with him as well. Giving him a wide smile, Sophia saw one grow one on Matt as well as he knew her answer already, "sure. I'll make spaghetti."

Matt gave one last kiss on Sophia's forehead and closed the door behind him as Sophia began walking to Sherman Blackstone's house.

* * *

_Ding-dong, wham-wham, ding-dong. _The several thumps on the door and doorbell ringing, Sherman quickly dashed to the front door. Quickly opening the door Sherman immediately recognized Sophia, however, did not get the chance to properly greet her into the house, for she had already stepped completely into the foyer, before Sherman could get an awkward, "hello", out.

"I am sorry Mr. Blackstone to just barge in but we really need to talk."

Closing the door behind Sophia he turned around to meet her very nervous gaze, "Sophia, you can drop the Mr. Blackstone, your pack Sherman will do just fine. Second, you can stop by anytime you know that…but it's a good thing you did because…"

"Mr. Blac…" giving him a small smile, "I mean Sherman, listen I don't know what I saw or if I saw anything but last night…"

Sherman tried to interrupt Sophia but her words and mouth had taken over, "look Sophia it's a good thing you stopped by…"

"But it was there it had to be…I mean I don't know I…"

"Because there is something really important I need to discuss with you…its pretty big something that will effect you greatly…"

Sophia still jabbering away, "could feel it…when it was standing there in front of me it was real…but I thought they were myths…"

Sherman could tell between his and Sophia's babble not one heard each other and what the other was saying, "Sophia?"

Still babbling, "I mean they are myths right, I mean…"

"Sophia!"

Sophia's gaze that had been wandering around the room now met Sherman's. Realizing that she had been running her mouth at 100mph, she slightly blushed at her embarrassment, for she also felt rude, "I am sorry Sherman…its just that I don't know what I saw?"

"Its okay, you have had a lot to deal with recently…its just that we really need to talk I was hoping later however…wait what do you mean you saw…Sophia what's going on?"

"Last night I went for a run…"

Sherman's eyes perked up, "ohhh, how exciting. How was it? Did you see the river?"

Waving her hands in the air to stop him, "yes…I saw the river but that is not the point! On my run and at the river I saw something that is not supposed to exist…"

Sherman stood looking at Sophia with confusion however was calm when spoke, "Sophia…I don't mean to bring up harsh realities however, two white wolves were not ever supposed to exist however, you and Ruby managed to break that myth."

"Yeah…but white wolves already existed…these don't…"

"What?"

"A black wolf." After Sophia stated that, Sophia couldn't help but notice Sherman's somewhat confused face turn to a very calm and relief look. Crossing her hands over her chest, Sophia now looked at Sherman with curiosity, "Sherman…"

"Hey Sophia."

Sophia immediately turned around to see Ruby coming from the living room into the foyer. Giving her a hug, Sophia couldn't help but have a very confused look on her face. Looking back at Sherman, "what's going on…did you find out something about us two white wolves?"

Ruby looked at Sophia and then at Sherman and than down at the floor while her feet rubbed the floor paneling. Sherman however just stared at Sophia, trying to find the words, "well…yeah…we found some data…however…that's not what I need to talk to you about…"

Slowly, "okay. Um, so what's going on?" Right after those words left Sophia's mouth the hairs on her back stood on end. Sophia instantly saw a familiar face come from behind Ruby. Ruby stood to the side so the two ladies could come face to face with each other. There standing before Sophia was a tall, petite, women. She had long, black, silky hair with big loose curls on the ends. Her skin was light olive; she had light sea green eyes with an oval shaped face. There stood before her was the woman that she saw at the library. There stood before her was a replica of her mother.

"Sophia…this is Sydney…the black wolf", Sophia looked back at Sherman, and then back at the young women, "…and…your sister!"

Sophia's mouth dropped open, "oh."

* * *

**I hope everyone had agreat holiday break, I know I did! I am looking forward to continuing with this story, and I hope everyone is enjoying it. I am trying to incorparate as many charaters as I can, hopefully I am doing that! I know S/L has been minor the past couple chapters, however that will change...soon. Please continue to read and tell me what you think as always, be gentle...but honest:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Sherman, Ruby, Sophia, and Sydney finally managed to make their way into the den. Sherman had to help guide Sophia to a seat on the couch. He, Ruby, and Sydney could easily tell her surprise and confusion and even more so when she almost fainted luckily Sherman was there to catch her, however, not one of them could blame her. Taking his place next to Sophia on the couch, Ruby and Sydney managed to take their seats across from them by placing themselves in the chairs, all the while Sydney sat directly across from Sophia.

No one knew where to begin. Ruby glanced at Sherman, while Sherman looked at Sydney, Sydney met Sherman's glance, then took a quick look at Sophia who managed to peel her eyes from the floor abruptly then to make eye contact with her then back at the floor, but not without letting everyone see the tears begin to form in her eyes.

With her head in her hands, all the three of them could hear the sniffles under her breath, as they knew Sophia was breaking down, but Sophia being stubborn did not want them to see it. Sherman slowly moved closer to Sophia and began rubbing her back, not in a sexual way, but the soft comfort way as one would do in anyone's time of need. Still with her head in her hands and her elbows resting on her knees, Sherman knelt down whispering to Sophia, "Sophia…I know this is a lot…But I hope you give us the chance to explain."

After a long moment of tears falling from her face, Sophia slowly looked up and met the eyes of her sister. Sophia couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was and how much she reminded of her mother.

Sydney could tell even through Sophia's red, puffy eyes, that Sophia was examining her. Sydney wanted to be the first one to say something she wanted to tell her, however, she knew that is was best if the story came from someone that Sophia knew, someone Sophia could trust…however, even Sydney knew after today trust was going to be something Sophia was going to question in everyone.

Wiping the tears from her face, and moving her eye contact away from Sydney, looking down at her hands, which were placed on her lap, under her, breathe she stated, "I'm listening."

Pulling his hand away from Sophia, Sherman rested his elbows on his knees, "Sophia I knew you had a sister."

Sophia immediately glared at Sherman as if she was giving him a death threat, "what!"

"So did I", Ruby slowly whispered.

After Sophia heard Ruby, tears began to form in Sophia's eyes again, Sydney not wanting to see her sister hurt like this spoke up softly, "Sophia…" Sophia raised her head and glanced at her sister, "there is so much you need to know."

Wiping some falling tears from her cheeks, "apparently…I just wish someone would tell me what the hell is going on…I mean why didn't my dad say anything to me?"

This time Sydney looked down now she was fighting back tears, Ruby and Sherman looked at Sydney and then back at Sophia, Sherman knew he was going to have to be the one to explain this backwards situation to her.

"Sophia…hell, I'll just start from the beginning."

Sophia leaned back on the couch and propped her feet on Sherman's coffee table, trying to relax and listen, "that'll be good."

"Okay…when your dad was young he was in the running to be the next alpha."

Sophia gave him, a non-chalant expression, "yeah…I remember hearing about that."

"Well, him being a candidate for alpha, not many people put up much of a fight when he wanted to go to Seattle to Police Academy. Most thought he was a shoe in for being the packs future alpha, many thought he would go to school, return, and lead the pack. Even though everyone thought your father would become alpha, there is two things no one expected. One that he wanted nothing to do with being alpha…"

Sophia gave a slight nod, "okay…and two"

"No one expected your dad to fall in love with a human."

Sophia glanced over at Sydney who met Sophia's glance, at that moment each couldn't help but give one another a slight grin, then turn their attentions back to Sherman who continued with what he was telling, "anyway, they fell in love…I mean it was love at first sight", this time Sherman gave a light grin, "about six months into their relationship Marie got pregnant…" Sherman looking at her, "with Sydney. When your father found out that Marie was pregnant, he knew he had to tell her about being a skin walker. At first she had trouble with it…a lot of trouble with it. She even thought about terminating her pregnancy…but she realized how much she loved your father, and how much she loved the child she was carrying and decided to keep it."

Sophia couldn't help but get confused, "but my parents did not marry until shortly before I was born…"

"I am getting to that", Sherman stated has he slightly sighed. "Your father knew that he was one of few to be chosen as next in line as alpha, so when he brought a pregnant human, back to Wolf Lake chaos ensured. A skin walker having a baby with a human, it was never heard of, and most importantly with the number one candidate for the alpha leader. The elders stated that his union with Marie could never take place because if it did he would have to give up his position as alpha; furthermore, the safety of Marie and his unborn child was unpredictable, so your parents held out on marriage. Also both thought they were still very young, even though they were having a child. There two worlds colliding, so much at such a young age..."

Sherman could tell a hurt look came over Sophia, a hurt look for her father, "now you have to know Sophia, at his time, your father was young, he was like any other skin walker. He was raised to be loyal to his pack and its survival. Anyway…on the day Sydney was born, she was born, premature, but she was strong…or at least that is what they thought. On the night she was born, your parents were told that there were severe complications with her, and that some of her organs had not fully developed, and that she had passed away in the night. On that night Willard and Matt became good friends…because Willard was they're celebrating the birth of his twin daughters Ruby and Amanda, while Matt was mourning the loss of his own, they helped each other out."

Sophia looked at Sydney and then at Ruby who both had small tears in their eyes, then looked back at Sherman, "continue."

"Well, both your dad and Marie took her, "supposed death" pretty hard. Both tried to cope with their loss, but with the mounting pressure to make Matt the future alpha, well, Marie would finally give in and end up moving back to Seattle. Your dad stayed behind in Wolf Lake, both thought their relationship was over, however, when your father returned to Seattle a couple years laterto finish his training, he ran into Marie again. Both realized they were not over. They would eventually reconcile, and marry and later have you. By this time, the alpha position had gone to Willard Cates who was now married to Vivian and who had an apparent heir to the alpha throne, Luke. So your father promised that he would never live as a skin walker ever again, he felt his life was nearly destroyed with him being a skin walker, his and Marie's and was the cause of Sydney's death. He promised Marie, even more after you was born that him being a skin walker would not effect their lives. So he gave up that life."

Sophia rubbed her eyes, "Sherman that was a really fascinating history lesson, however, it does not explain how you knew about Sydney and her being the black wolf."

"Well, when you was nine years old, a human family that lived in Wolf Lake before returned with their 15 year old daughter in tow. When they arrived at my house, they stated they returned so I could help their daughter prepare and go through the "change". I was shocked, for not that they knew about us skin walkers, I was familiar with this family and they were well aware of skin walkers, but because when they showed me a picture of their adoptive daughter, I myself nearly fainted. When I saw that picture I saw, Marie. At first, I thought I was seeing things, but when they told me their daughter's name, and it was Sydney…I knew it was Matt and Marie's daughter. I asked them if they changed their daughter's name and they stated no, they said that her biological parents, named her and they gave them a gift by letting them have their child, so they said they would pay her biological parents back by keeping her first name that was given to her, it was the least that they could do for them giving them their miracle, for the fact they could not have children."

Sherman looked at Sophia and Sydney who continued to look back at each other, "I knew then and there that Sydney's adoptive parents had no idea who she was and where she came from…but I did…I also knew that Matt and Marie had no idea that she was alive."

With harshness in her voice Sophia spoke up, "then why didn't you tell them? I mean why didn't you say anything to anyone? What…"

Ruby could see that Sophia was loosing her temper she knew she had every right to be angry, but she also knew Sherman had his reasons, "Sophia…"

Ruby's calm tone put Sophia at ease and she realized that she had ripped into Sherman, "I'm sorry…"

Sherman understanding Sophia's situation, and was very forgiving, "its okay", and gave her a light grin.

Sophia could feel his forgiveness and pain he has had to deal with over this situation and understood where he was coming from, "go ahead."

"But I wanted to be sure, so once Sydney flipped I took a blood sample and then I compared it to your blood work from your flu vaccination check up…and it was a match it proved that you two were indeed siblings. Once I found out the truth, I confronted Sydney's parents first with who Sydney's real parents were. They knew they were skin walkers but did not know who, then I told them the truth about her pelt color, and that it was a myth up until now."

Sherman could tell by Sophia's look on her face that she was undertanding a little better of the situation,"but what scared me was the fact so much was going on within the pact, the death of one of the alpha's own hit the pack, furthermore, it was revealed that Ruby was a white wolf. It was not unheard of but when a generation has a white wolf it is significant...and now we had not only a white wolf, but a black one. One that should not exist. So you see Sophia I could tell no one about her, only thing it would do would be to cause morechaos, also, I did not think it was my place to tell anyone who Sydney really was."

Sydney realized this was her cue to take over, "once I found out who and what I was I was going to tell everyone, however, I did not get the chance to for…"

Sophia immediately knew why she didn't after her voice trailed off, "mom was in the car accident."

Fighting back the tears, and under her breath, "yeah."

"Once I saw you and him at the funeral I saw how much pain both of you was going through I didn't want to add anymore grief to your lives, so my parents thought it was best if we went back to Seattle and never let anyone else know and we did."

With a confused look and looking at her, "well then Ruby…how is it that you knew Sydney?"

"Well for that short period of time that she was here, Sherman and her parents kept her in somewhat hiding, and she was home schooled, so Sherman introduced us and we hung out when we could and so we just kept in touch over the years ever since."

Sherman, Ruby, and Sophia could see that Sophia was on information overload and was exhausted and thought they have given enough for one afternoon, "Sophia this is a lot to take in for one day…what do you say we call it one."

After Sophia stood from her seat, all followed her suit and rose from their own, "okay."

Sydney, broke the awkward pause, "we can discuss some more tomorrow…"

"I can't me and my dad are…" Sophia instantly realized what she said and how much it hurt Sydney to hear those words, "I'm sorry…"

Sydney knew that Sophia meant no harm and gave her a light grin, "its okay."

Sophia tried to make up for her mishap, "listen I'll try to stop over tomorrow night if that's okay with you?"

Sydney gave her smile, "yeah…I'd like that."

"Sophia, I know what I am going to say you are not going to like, but for the time being until we know how to approach this, I think its best that no one knows not only is Sydney alive…but that no one can know she is in Wolf Lake".

Sydney understood that everyone in the room was just trying to look out for everyone involved and did not want to hurt anyone, "I won't say anything to my dad", Sophia could tell from Sherman's reaction he was looking for someone else's name, "or Luke."

Sherman gave her slight grin and nod in acceptance

"Well then, I better get going I told Luke, I would meet him", giving Sherman and Ruby last looks, she finally managed to make her way to Sydney, "well, I'll see you later."

Sydney accepted her grin and nod of "goodbye" and exchanged her own, and stated, "later." Sophia was out the door.

"Thanks."

Sherman realized Sydney was talking to him, and turned his focus from the front door to her, "for what?"

"For not telling her everything."

Sherman knew that was not his place and gave her a grin of acceptance, "I'll let you take that rocky road."

Both exchanged grins, and Sherman stated, "Well I am hungry, would you ladies like anything?"

Sydney spoke up first, "no thanks", gesturing with her hand.

"No that's okay, I have to get going anyway I'll see you later Sherman."

"Alright take care Ruby", and Sherman was gone and into the kitchen after waving goodbye.

Walking Ruby to the door Sydney had to thank her friend, "thanks for helping me out."

"Don't mention it. Besides there is so much that you still have to deal with, that Sophia or anyone else is aware of."

Sydney looked down, "I know."

"Listen, I know Sherman didn't want you to have no contact with anyone right away, but are you sure you shouldn't look up…"

Bringing her hand up in mid-air to stop her sentence, "I have already thought about that and trust me no good can come from it…I assure you."

Giving her a light grin, "well you are going to have to deal with it sooner or later…I'll see ya."

"Bye Ruby". Shutting the door behind Ruby, only thing Sydney could think about was how much was still yet to come.

* * *

**I hope I answered some questions about who Sydney was and where she came from, however, I still have some other things so don't be alarmed…please be patient and I will try to up date as soon as possible.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Walking from Sherman's house, Sophia had finally managed to make her way to the diner. Standing outside, Sophia stood against the side of the wall to catch her breath and compose herself before heading in. Sophia's mind was clouded with thoughts of Sydney, her parents relationship, the black wolf, Sophia being the white wolf, everything was hitting Sophia at once, all she could think about was how she was going to handle this all. Even more so, how were her father and she going to handle Sydney in their lives. This allowed Sophia to remember Sherman's words, and she too agreed that no one can know about Sydney, at least not yet, and especially no one should know before her father. Closing her eyes and taking in one last of fresh air, Sophia slowly exhaled the wind from her mouth and headed into the diner.

As soon as Sophia walked into the diner, she immediately made eye contact with Luke and both grew wide smiles as soon as both saw each other. Luke, Sean, and Randy were at the pool tables, with several other pack members, including Presley. As soon as both the girls made contact, Presley quickly, looked away, but not without an angry look on her face going unnoticed by several people, however, she still turned and walked over to a corner with a couple other pack members and engaged in their own personal conversation.

Sophia quickly walked up to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck, while she cupped her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder and just hugged him tight and let out a sigh. Luke not at all surprised by her contact, however, he could tell this was no ordinary hug, and gave both Sean and Randy a concerned glance. With both arms wrapped around Sophia, one of Luke's hands started to caress her back, "hey, babe…you okay?"

Pulling away from his neck, but not his arms, Sophia had a smile on her face, "yeah. I just missed you."

"Oh." Luke knew she missed him, however, he also knew that she was not telling him everything. This past week, Luke had been getting strange vibes that Sophia was not telling him everything, however, he was trying to understand where she was coming from and most importantly he did not want to evade her thoughts, he knew for sure that was a way to piss her off. Sitting on the bar stool seat at one of the tables, Luke pulled Sophia into him, while she stood in-between his legs while he took a seat. "So your dad say anything this morning?"

With one arm wrapped around his neck and leaning into him Sophia replied, "no. I don't think my dad really wants to talk about you and me. But we'll see, because tonight…" giving him a pouting look, "I am sorry but I am staying in."

"What? I thought we was gonna go on a run tonight?"

"I'm sorry. But my dad is starting to forget what I look like and vice versa. Furthermore, Luke, I want to continue to date you, if my dad starts to see I am spending all my time with you and taking away from his father-daughter time, that will give him just another excuse to hate you…"

"He already hates me Sophia! I wanted…"

Both Sophia and Luke's light argument was interrupted by Presley coming up next to them, "hey Sophia."

Sophia looked at Luke with "_what the hell" _look, and looked back at Presley, "hey Presley…what do you want?"

"Nothing just seeing what you have been up to?"

A small wicked grin came across Sophia's face, after she looked back at Luke, who now shared a similar grin, she looked back at Presley, "Presley, obviously you took what I said to you last time we met in consideration…because if you hadn't you wouldn't be as nice to me as you are right now." Sophia could see Presley's light smile slowly turn to a cold look. "With that said, you don't have to acknowledge me, and I shouldn't have to acknowledge you. A simple nod of existence I think pretty many sums up are past history and I think it will suffice as our future. You and me don't have to bond, or have girl talk now, because I am with Luke or because I have flipped. We didn't like each other before, we don't have to pretend now." Presley continued to glare at Sophia. "But do keep in mind, that if you give me any shit, like I said before I will not hesitate to kick your ass." With a smile on her face, "okay…I'll see you later."

Still with a cold look on her face, "agreed." Now looking at Randy as if he was her prey she licked her lips, "you wanna go for a run?"

Randy slowly crept up beside Presley and wrapped one arm around her waist, "see you fellas later", and winked Sean, Luke, and Sophia who was still trapped in Luke's legs, goodbye and guided Presley out the door.

Turning in between Luke's legs so she was looking directly at him, "that's a match made in hell."

Luke gave her a small grin and light tone, "Sophia…I just wanna spend time with you."

Sophia looked at Luke with sad eyes, for she too wanted to spend time with him and knew that's all Luke wanted, "I know."

Both looked at each other and sent mental _"I'm sorry's" _across each other's minds for the little argument that they had. Luke standing from his seat, "well what time do you have to be back?"

Looking down at her watch, "not for a little bit…why?"

"Because there is something at my house I need to give you."

"You got me a gift?"

A smile growing on Luke's face and tapping Sean's fist with his as a normal person's wave goodbye, "later man", Luke and Sophia was out the door hand in hand.

* * *

Walking into Luke's room, Sophia was amazed as to how clean and neat it was. The walls were painted a dark, forest, green. The walls had several pieces of art, however, there were a couple posters intertwined, which helped to accentuate Luke's taste. The king size bed which was made and had about 12 pillows, and matching dresser, which had various pictures of his family and pack members on it, and night stands were all of a dark oak wood. While the two armchairs which each had a couple shirts dangling over the side of them were light brown, with his computer desk having various cd's scattered around it and Hope Chest at the end of his bed, in a light oak. Luke allowed Sophia to go into his room first, and when she was in he closed the door behind them and locked it, without Sophia noticing, she was too intrigued in Luke's room. This was the first time she had been in there.

Turning around to face Luke, "I am amazed that your room is so clean. I always pictured…" before Sophia could finish her sentence Luke had already placed his lips onto hers, making Sophia forget what she was talking about. Sophia wrapped her hands around his neck and brought Luke closer to her deepen the kiss.

Luke pulled away from Sophia just far enough as to when they were talking each other could feel one another's breath on the other's face, "we have maids."

"Oh." Pulling him into another kiss, and slightly pulling away, and under her breath, "where is everyone?"

"Won't be home for hours", Luke knew by Sophia's smile that was her sign of approval.

Sophia shoved Luke up against the wall while kissing him. Luke lifted her up against him with her legs around his waist, causing Sophia to release a whimper of excitement. Sophia reached her hand down between their bodies, both of them shuddering by the sound of the zipper. Luke not only looked shocked but also after Sophia reached into his jeans grabbing at him he let out his own moan of arousal. Luke turned them around and pushed Sophia up against the wall. She reached one arm up and grabed the wall behind her to steady herself, while gasping and panting.

After discarding their clothes and making their way to the bed, Sophiawas straddling Luke, kissing his chest and licking it all, as her mouth came down on his lips again, Luke couldn't help but get even more aroused when Sophia let out a growl of excitement allowing Luke to release one of his own. Turning her so hewas on top, Luke slowly moved her legs apart. As Luke made slow thrusts within Sophia, she held on to his back. But as Luke's thrusts quickened, and the moans and growls erupted, Sophia dug her nails and raked at his back,all thewhile Luke thrusted deeper and deeper, and Sophia digging deeper and deeper. With each move he thrusts inside her harder and harder, moans of pleasure escaped her mouth, while growls of approval escaped Luke's. Just as Luke could feel Sophia climax, and with one last thrust within her, with the sound of moans released from Sophia and Luke, Luke could slowly, feel blood trickle down his back.

* * *

Slowly Sydney walked up the porch steps. She had been waiting for this day for ten years. Now that this day had arrived part of her wished that she had another ten years. At first slowly, Sydney reached for the doorbell, then pulled back and turned and began to walk away. She thought about all what Sherman had said and all what Sherman told Sophia. She thought about how much her known presence was going to affect so many people, she had to see him…but it could ruin everyone's lives.

Slowly she turned around and reached her hand up to knock and pulled her hand back and held it against her chest. _Sydney you have to do this you cannot hide anymore! _She thought to herself. Closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath, she released her hand from her chest and reached and pushed the doorbell.

After taking in one more last deep breath, slowly the door swung open, "what can I do for you?" He had already gotten out the statement before, he realized who he was looking at.

A small smile crept over Sydney's face, however quickly dissolved after she saw his…the shock and pain that came with it, but she knew she had to do this, "hey."

He just stood there jaw dropped, "oh my god."

Tears began to fill Sydney's eyes, "long time, no see, uh…Billy?"

* * *

**REMINDER: Again "Billy" was actually "Buddy" in the series. I just changed the name because I did not like it in the series. He was Tyler's friend that helped burn down the house that John was in when the show aired.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone long time and no type. Last quarter I had to step up and study a little bit more than usual. Especially with me getting closer to graduation and internships it has been very busy this quarter. However, things have slowed down and I have finally got the chance to sit down and start back up with this story and finish it up. Again apologize for the long delay, but no worries I am back to work and hopefully you enjoy the conclusion.

Thanks,

Angel


End file.
